Never to be forgotten
by SweetieR
Summary: "When he receded in order to check that she was okay, he saw her frightened stare and a bad feeling took hold of him right away."Guinevere?" he asked, in a trembling e stared at him, frowned then only murmured."Who are you?" Arthur and Guinevere, Modern [AU], including Lancelot. Rating may change in the future. Can an unique love get a second chance ?
1. Chapter 1

**Do not forget me, please.**

"When he receded in order to check that she was okay, he saw her frightened stare and a bad feeling took hold of him right away.

"Guinevere?" he asked, in a trembling voice.

She stared at him, frowned then only murmured.

"Who are _you_?"

And right there and then, in the middle of the night that promised to be an amazing one only a few minutes ago, Arthur Pendragon's heart stopped."

Arthur and Guinevere, Modern [AU], including Lancelot.

**Chapter 1 :**

"So, Mrs. Pendragon." Smiled a young blond man, bringing his very recent wife against him, while walking in London's streets at night, after a good dinner.

She laughed and buried her face in his neck, letting it a slight kiss before whispering,

"I love you."

He stopped then, in the middle of the street, and plunged his bright blue eyes in hers before stroking her cheek tenderly and taking her hand, giving it a sweet kiss. The young woman's eyes sparkled with love for her recent husband and she opened her mouth, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I am so happy Arthur." She raised a hand toward his chest and stroked it, right in the place of his heart, which earned her a loving smile. "I didn't even know it was possible to love someone as much as I love you."

He got closer and laid a tender kiss on her pink lips.

"And I love you so much, my Guinevere." then he resumed. "I promised it to you my love, promised that one day, we will be completely happy together, finally."

She raised a hand and stroked his cheek lovingly. Almost 3 months now that they were married, and they still had a hard time getting use to their happiness. Everything they've been through; Arthur's father, their respective social environment, their different tempers ... After more than two years of a chaotic, yet idyllic years of relationship, they were finally together, forever. At least, that was what they thought...

Everything happened quickly. Very quickly. Too quickly. The car came out of nowhere and neither of them had seen it. Arthur turned around. Guinevere screamed. The young man then pushed his beloved and used his body as a shield for her, and the car came, without stopping, not even to see if they were fine.

Arthur got up slightly and laid a hand on his forehead before feeling something wet and sticky, he brought his hand in front of him and saw the red color of it. Suddenly, he froze and turned toward his wife.

"Guinevere." he whispered, and his eyes landed on her, laid down on the floor, unconscious.

The young man's heart stopped and he threw himself at her side, wanting to shake her awake but knew he couldn't move her, it was too dangerous.

"Guinevere?"

No answer.

"Guinevere?" his voice was started to sound desperate now, "_Guinevere_!"

This is the moment the love of his life chose to open her eyes, very slowly. Tears of relief escaped Arthur's eyes, while pressing his forehead to hers. When he receded to see if she had no injury, he saw her frightened stare and right away, a bad feeling took hold of him.

"Guinevere?" he asked, in a trembling voice.

She stared at him, frowned then only murmured.

"Who are _you_?"

And right there and then, in the middle of the night that promised to be an amazing one only a few minutes ago, Arthur Pendragon's heart stopped.

* * *

Hey :) So, I'm back, with a new story :) I hope you liked this first ( though very short ) chapter, I wanted to do a MODERN story and when this idea came in my mind ( after having watch 'The Vow' with Channing Tatum and Rachel McAdams ) I couldn't get it out of my head ! Anyway, hope you'll like it :)

Thank you to my AMAZING beta for this : LunaSolTierra, THANK YOU :)

Keep Safe :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"Young woman of 22, head trauma due to an accident with a car. She has a concussion and has been unconscious since before we arrived." said quickly the woman in the ambulance, taking a stretcher with Gwen on it._

_"Guinevere!" screamed Arthur, getting out of the ambulance, running after her._

_"Sir, are you hurt?" asked a young doctor._

_"He has refused to be cared for." answered the woman._

_"Go and fetch doctor Emrys." resumed Arthur._

_"Sir, there is a lot of good doctors here who could take care of your wife and-"_

_Arthur gripped his arms and hissed in a threatening way._

_"I'm Arthur _Pendragon_." the man's eyes widened. "My father paid the half of this bloody hospital. I want my wife to be cared of by Doctor Merlin Emrys. I won't say it another time."_

_The young man paled and Arthur let go of him._

_"I'm sorry Mr. Pendragon; I'll call Dr. Emrys in the second..."_

_"Tell him it's an absolute emergency. Tell him Guinevere had an accident." He said impatiently._

* * *

When Merlin reappeared in the waiting lounge a few hours later his heart sank, seeing the state his best friend was currently in. Arthur has laid his forearms on his knees and his face in his hands.

"Arthur?" called Merlin gently and the young man was up right away.

"How is she?" he asked immediately.

"Fine." answered Merlin, his friend smile. "She has a concussion but for now she just seems to be unconscious. I want to do an MRI scan to see the extent of her injuries. I need your permission to go ahead with the test." Said Merlin giving Arthur the chart for him to sign. Merlin resumes. "But for now she's fine, she's sleeping and probably waiting for you to wake her." He said taking the chart back after Arthur had signed it.

Arthur ran a hand in his hair while closing his eyes in relief letting out a breath he seemed to be holding.

"Oh thank _God_." Arthur said as he walked closer to his friend and hugged him briefly. "Thank you Merlin, I knew I could rely on you." Arthur receded to look at Merlin. "When may I see her?"

"She's sleeping now." the young doctor then smile slightly. "But you can go see her. Someone will be in her room soon to take her to take the test. After the test she will be brought back to her room and you can wait for her to wake, I don't think anyone will bother you after the test, you quite frightened my med student back there." he smiled.

Arthur groaned a little.

"I know. I should apologize to him."

"You will not!" exclaimed Merlin and Arthur raised an eyebrow, "He needed that I think. He was a little obnoxious and was slacking off ..."

The blond man burst out of laughter before Merlin resumed, showing the bandage in his head.

"You've been bandaged up?"

"Yes. The nurse who was here refused to let me wait without cleaning my wound and make sure it wasn't something grave."

"Sounds like her." tenderly laughed Merlin and Arthur frowned slightly.

"Who is she?"

"Who?"

"This nurse you have a crush on"

Merlin blushed but didn't saw the point of denying it now

"Freya."

"That's a pretty name. An unusual one, like yours."

He was grateful toward his best friend for his tact, but knowing it wouldn't last, he walked away and resumed.

"Go on, go see your wife."

And in a last grateful smile, Arthur left.

* * *

Arthur came in and stopped a few seconds, before moving forward again. He settled in a chair beside her and took his wife's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"Guinevere." he whispered then. "I am here."

He tenderly put back a curl behind her ear before kissing her forehead lovingly and tenderly. He squeezed her hand against his heart.

"Everything is going to be alright now, love. You are safe, I promise you."

He laid a kiss on her hand and laid again his eyes on her. He hadn't told anyone, even Merlin, that during a few seconds, before going back in unconsciousness, Guinevere didn't recognize him. His heart stopped again and he laid his face on the bed, her hand still clutching against his heart. The impact must have shocked her. He didn't saw any other valid explanation. Guinevere loved him. That was for sure. They were happy now, and nothing would come and ruin their happiness.

A few minutes later an orderly came in to take Gwen to take her test. He was allowed to accompany her to a certain point. After the tests have been done they retuned her to her room with him following every step of the way.

He once again sat on the chair by her bed taking her hand in his. He kissed her hand, his eyes never leaving her and after kissing her on the lips he laid his head against the warmth of her body, his hand still holding hers.

* * *

When Guinevere was regaining consciousness, she felt an unusual pressure on top of her and around her right hand. She tried to move but couldn't then try to move her hand it but when she didn't manage to, the young woman opened her eyes and froze, seeing a blond man, asleep by her side.

"Who are you?" she asked alarmed and scare

* * *

Arthur felt something move below his head and stirred, before slowly opening his eyes. A deep sigh of relief took him when he saw his wife staring at him; he then opened his mouth to speak, but noticed the look on her eyes and froze. He knew that look. It was the same one she wore the previous night...

"Who are you?"

Guinevere quickly receded her hand and tried to move away as much as she could in the hospital bed.

"Guinevere, it's me…

At this moment, Merlin came in.

"Arthur." he merrily greeted. "Guinevere." He walked closer and checked on the chart "Are you alright? How are you feeli...

The young man stopped, noticing the pallor of his best friend and the terrified stare of the young woman.

"Gwen?"

He walked closer, took the penlight from the hospital cart and checked on her eyes. He then turned toward Arthur, but this one was looking as if the world has stopped. He turned again toward Gwen.

"Gwen?"

She seemed to hesitate, then finally asked.

"Do we know each other Sir? "Have I already been here? Are you my Doctor, then?"

This time, Merlin frowned.

"I beg your pardon, I mean yes I am. But Gwen…" Merlin did not like where this was going.

She looked down and Arthur got up, with difficulty.

"Can I talk to you?"

The young man agreed and they both head out of the room.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on in here?"

"I think her injuries are more severe than we first though. I'm sorry."

"Merlin, how is that even possible?" Arthur's voice seemed desperate. "She _can't_ have forgotten!"

"Calm down, Arthur. It is possible that the injuries to her brain might have caused memory lost. The test came out fine, but sometimes swelling in the brain can develop later. She may have temporary memory loss or she could have forgotten everything.

The young man laid a hand on his tired eyes, trying to catch his breath, while the doctor tried to find an explanation at all that.

"Yesterday night, the EMT said that she was conscious with you, was that right?

Arthur didn't answer to that.

"Arthur?"

"I ..." he sighed. "Yesterday night, she was briefly awake and ..." he took a deep breath. "She didn't recognize me back there."

"Arthur!" exclaimed Merlin. "I am her doctor; you can't hide things like that from me."

"I am sorry. It was before she fell unconscious again and I thought it was due to the impact, I thought everything would be alright ..."

"You didn't shake her at least, in order to wake her?"

"Of course not!" he answered.

"Good. It's a start."

None of them talk for a few seconds, then Arthur asked, in a weak voice.

"But she will be fine, won't she? Her memories will come back, huh?"

Merlin sighed and looked at his friend seriously. He knew that Arthur couldn't live without Gwen; he knew how much he loved her and how much she meant to him. As a friend, he had to let him some hopes; as a doctor, he owed him the truth.

"I can't promise you that." he gently whispered and right away, saw his friend's eyes fill with tears.

"But ... _No_. There must be something you can do."

"Except wait, there is nothing we could do, I'm afraid. Wait and see if all of this isn't a temporary reaction of the brain due to the impact and the drugs she had."

"But you are a doctor, for heaven's sake!"

"Not a _sorcerer_, Arthur, head injuries are unpredictable. They are not like a broken bone or laceration."

The young man looked down before looking up, fiercely.

"No. I refuse to give up. Guinevere will come back. I know her; she will fight for our love."

Merlin laid gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

"She's waiting for an explanation; I must tell her what's going on. The poor thing must be afraid."

"I will do it."

"Arthur..."

"No. She is my wife. I will do it."

"Arthur, I'm her Doctor it might be easier coming from me." breathed Merlin and defeated, his friend capitulated.

* * *

When Guinevere saw them come, she stared, she could not explain why, on the blond one. She looked at him; tall, broad shoulders, blue eyes, strong jaw, he was extremely handsome. She then looked at the doctor by his side; tall, skinny, blue eyes and a friendly yet smart stare. Who were they? Well, in fact, she could tell why the doctor was there, but who was that blond man? And why was he holding her hand earlier?

"Gwen." started then Merlin and she forced her stare to not go to the other man. "Do you know why you are here?"

"I don't remember anything." she politely answers. "I am sorry, Sir."

Merlin seemed to think,

"What's your name ?"

"Guinevere Leodegrance."

Arthur gasped in front of her saying 'Leodegrance' and not 'Pendragon' and Merlin turned slightly toward him, before turning back toward his patient.

"Ok... What year are we ?"

"2010."

This time, Merlin's eyes widened, it wasn't good...

"And how old are you then ?"

"19."

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked then Merlin.

"It's summer time. I'm 19 and it is the first time that I leave on holidays without my parents."

Arthur felt his heart sank. They had met this summer. She didn't have any memories of him. None.

_Arthur was driving in his beautiful car, radio aloud, sunglasses covering his blue eyes. He was as happy as possible. He just turned 20, money, good looks, friends, a perfect life. He was singing one of his favorite songs when suddenly, he heard and felt someone scratch his car._

_"Oh no!" he exclaimed._

_He parked his car on the side and got out to inspect the impact, hearing another car park too. He was in a bad mood. He just _loved_ that car. Arthur got up, ready to scream at the person guilty of this, but his words died in his throat._

_"Oh I am _so_ sorry!" she said running towards him. "I just got my driving license and ..." he walked closer. "Oh forgive me; I'm going to pay for it, obviously-"_

_"No." answered Arthur and both of them jumped._

_He then detailed her; small, long curly hair, brown. Honey skin and chocolate eyes... She's so _beautiful_." He though mesmerize .She blushed a little under his stare and he shook his head._

_"Please excuse me." he resumed. "I'm Arthur." he held her a hand._

_"Guinevere." she smiled, taking the hand. "But everyone calls me Gwen."_

_"Guinevere ..." she froze then and cleared her throat, trying to compose herself. _Yes _he was handsome, all blue eyes and golden hair, but she had to stay _focused_! _

_"About the car." she says, trying to resume._

_"It's nothing." he waved his hand._

_"Really?"_

_"Really, there is no big deal."_

_A genuine smile lighted up her face and Arthur's breath caught._

_"Have dinner with me." he suddenly blurted and blushed of his own audacity._

_She looked down a few seconds and then up, looking at him through her long lashes-"_

"What's the matter?" she finally asked, making him leaves his daydream and Merlin sighed, before settling by her side. "I need to call my parents." said Gwen.

"Listen to me Gwen." he gently said. "This isn't going to be easy to hear, alright?"

She nodded.

"You had an accident Gwen."

She frowned.

"We are in 2013, you are 22 now."

"_22_?" she whispered confused.

"Yesterday night, you were in the town when a car came up and almost crashed into you. As a result you receive trauma to the head and you fell in a slight coma; it seems that all your memories have been erased since then."

Guinevere froze. This hadn't any sense.

"You are trying to tell me that I lost all of my memories of the last three years?"

"Yes."

"But ... are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I don't know how long it will last, I hoping its temporary."

Tears were visible in her eyes, but she didn't let one fall, before turned toward Arthur.

"Who are you, why are you here?"

Distraught, the young man turned toward Merlin, who took in the distress call and resumed.

"Gwen, you are 22 now, your life has change since then."

"What are you saying?"

"We are married." finally said Arthur, unable to help himself. He then saw the lost and terrified look in Guinevere's eyes and regretted speaking.

"_What_?" she weakly asked.

He walked closer, now that the cat was out of the bag ... He tried to take her left hand, but she removed it. Arthur tried to ignore the pinch in his heart due to this gesture and resumed, in a voice that he was hoping was a normal one.

"Look at your left hand please." She did it and glimpsed a gorgeous ring, a cry escaping her. "I've got the matching wedding band." he ended, showing her his ring. "I am your husband."

"This can't be ..." she breathed, tears rolling down her cheeks now. "I would remember you if you were ..."

"Guinevere-" started Arthur but she stopped him right away.

"Gwen. Not Guinevere. Leave me alone, please."

He stayed paralyzed and she resumed.

"_Please_, I need to be alone. Get out."

Arthur didn't move until Merlin came and push him out slowly. The young man, paralyzed, hopeless, helpless. He watched the love of his life curled in her bed, her knees against her chest, and his heart sank a little more. It wasn't possible. It wasn't happening. Not to them. Not to them _again_.

* * *

So ? What do you think ? I hope you liked it :) Arthur and Gwen ? Her loss of memory ? Merlin and Arthur discussion ? What will happen now ? More Arwen scene will come :)

Thank you to my amazing beta, who did an AMAZING job, so **LunaSolTierra THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH :)**

Thank you to all the people who add me in their favourite stories : **Arthurlover7, Missyhoneybee **and **Saodat THANK YOU :)**

Thank you to the people who are following me : **ABVM**, **Arthurlover7****, Missyhoneybee**, **Saodat****, Wallaruby, ****anna-africa, coriander72 **and **freckled98 THANK YOU :)**

**THANK YOU ALL ! **

Keep Safe :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay, I came back to University yesterday, and I already have a lot to do ! Hope you will like this chapter my friends, and thank you so much for being there :)

**Chapter 3:**

Once outside, Merlin studied his friend, worried.

"Arthur?" he called gently and his friend's eyes laid on him, but without really see him. "I'm going to ask Freya to prepare you a room for tonight, we usually can't but given the circumstances, I'll make an exception for tonight."

He started to walk away, but Arthur stopped him, panicked.

"No!" The young doctor frowned. "I want to stay with Guinevere."

"Arthur ..."

"When her memories come back, she'll be afraid." Arthur took a chair and settled at the exit of her room, near the door. "I want to be there for her."

Merlin sighed, opened the mouth but, knowing his best friend well enough to know when oppose himself was useless, patted his shoulder and left.

* * *

Guinevere was still cuddle in her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. It wasn't possible. She wasn't married. She couldn't be. She then raised her left hand and stared at the wedding band for the umpteenth time; a double wedding ring with a gold ring and a ring set with diamonds ... Again, she closed her eyes and all she was able to see was the pained look of the man who claimed to be her husband. He had seemed so heartbroken. Guinevere had never wanted to hurt anyone. At this moment, the door opened and appeared a young nurse, carrying a tray full of food. Gwen sat up with difficulty and wiped her eyes.

"I was thinking maybe you would like some lunch." said the nurse gently. "It will soon be midday."

"Thank you." breathed Gwen and she cleared a throat, for her voice seemed weak to her.

The nurse nodded then was ready to take her leave, but changed her mind and came back by her side. Guinevere threw her a scared look that made her feel bad for her.

"You know, your memories will come back. You can trust Doctor Emrys; there is no one better than him."

Gwen looked down.

"He was my friend?"

"Yes."

"And I am married?"

"I know."

"How could I forget that?" screamed then Gwen, tears starting to fall down her cheeks again. "What a cruel person I was, for being able to forget all of my love's ones?"

Sobs were taking her, when she felt a hand seize hers.

"Everything is going to be alright. This is not your fault. None of it is your fault. Your friends and your husband know that. They don't hold you responsible."

"I'm afraid." breathed Gwen. "I don't know anybody."

"I'm Freya." said the nurse, then smiled softly. "There, now you know someone."

Gwen gave her back a smile.

"Thank you so much."

"I have to go and see others patients, but I'll be right back. _Eat_."

* * *

When she got out of the room, the young blond man threw himself at her.

"How is she?"

"Mister Pendragon." she started. "Your wife is fine. She is shaken, she will need some time."

"Do you think I should give her some space?" asked the man and she saw the look in his eyes take a desperation stare. **This one is clearly in love.**

"No. Quite the contrary in fact."

At this moment, he frowned.

"I know it is not my job-"

"Please, speak."

Freya took a deep breath.

"Maybe her brain only needs some stimulation. Maybe if you can find a way to show her who she was, who you were to her..."

"You mean, show her pictures?"

"For example."

A light of hope lighted up his blue eyes.

"All this might be only a blocking."

Arthur nodded thoughtfully, then smiled toward her.

"Thank you."

And ran out of the hospital.

"You're welcome." she ended low, before resuming her occupations.

* * *

Arthur left the hospital and climbed in a cab right away. He gave the address to the driver and chooses to stare at the outside.

_"Arthur." she tried to say seriously, but the beginning of a smile was ruining her attempts._

_"Guinevere."_

_"You are not going to get away with it as easily!"_

_"I did nothing wrong."_

_She laughed and he brought her toward him._

_"So, this isn't you who broke my blender?"_

_"No." he answered quickly, _too _quickly..._

_"I should have you punish for that..." she whispered, before kissing his lips, then his cheek, his jaw, his neck, which made him groan._

_"Guinevere, stop ..."_

_"And why's that?"_

_She looked up and saw his bright blue eyes darkened by lust._

_"You searched it." he breathed before carrying her in his arms through their room, her laugh following them the all way._

"Are you alright sir?" asked the driver and Arthur jumped, before feeling the wetness of his cheek and wiping it quickly.

**No. Nothing is fine in my life right now.**

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

**No.**

"Yes."

"Very well." sighed the doctor, for a long time taking the custom of never keep asking a client who didn't want to speak.

* * *

Merlin headed toward Gwen's room again, in order to check if Arthur and she had lunch, when in arriving, he didn't saw his best friend. Merlin frowned but thought he might be in the loo and come in his friend's room. The young woman looked up and smiled gently toward him.

"Good afternoon, doctor."

Even if Merlin didn't say it because he estimated his pain was so inferior compare to Arthur's, it was paining him that Gwen didn't remember him anymore; she was one of his best friends and now, it was a little as if he was orphan.

"Hello, Gwen. How are you?"

"Fine."

"I was making sure you had eaten."

"I did, doctor, thank you for your concerned."

He nodded and both of them talked a little about her state, before he headed toward the door; but she stopped him.

"Doctor?"

"Please, call me Merlin."

This was becoming way too odd.

"Merlin it is, then." she shyly said before resume. "The blond man, who was here yesterday night ..."

"Arthur?"

For an unknown reason, she felt chill running down her spine.

"Yes." answered the young woman, "Is he still here?"

The man sighed, then said softly.

"Of course he is."

"Oh." breathed the young woman, looking down.

"Do you want me to tell him to come in?"

"No!" exclaimed right away Guinevere. "I mean, not now."

She blushed and Merlin resumed in a comforting voice.

"There is no problem, Gwen. Go at your pace."

* * *

Leaving the room, Merlin noticed Arthur was still not here; frowning, the young doctor headed toward the level office, where he recognized the shape of the person who had her back on him.

"Freya?" he asked slowly, feeling his heart quicken.

The young woman tensed and turned around slowly.

"Yes, doctor Emrys."

"Call me Merlin, please." She quietly nodded.

"I wanted to know if you have seen my friend, at the 324 door."

"The blond man?"

"Himself."

She blushed and for some odd reason, it made him sad.

"He is gone."

"Gone?"

"I ..." Merlin notice her hesitation.

"Freya?"

"I'm sorry Doctor; I may have overstepped my boundaries but-"

"Freya." cut her off Merlin, this time smile lighting up his face.

"I ... He seemed so sad! I was feeling so bad for him... I mean, if it was happening to _me_, I would like that ... Not that I ... I don't have any boyfriend or husband, _but _if I had one, which is _not _the case-" she resumed and he had to stop himself to smile in front of how cute she was.

"You're rambling."

"Oh. Sorry. I just told him that his wife may need to be given a shock, in order for her to remember who she was."

Merlin's eyes widened.

"You told him to _hit_ Gwen in order to get her memories back?!"

"_What? _Of _course_ not!" she hurried to explain, more blushing than ever. "I told him some pictures might help her."

She had said that quickly and looking down. A slight silence came and when she dared looked up at him, she saw the doctor's eyes full of tenderness and she melted.

"That was an excellent idea, Freya." he only said.

She shyly smiled and saw him opened the mouth, as if he was going to say something.

"Yes?" she asked, full of hope.

**Ask me out on a date.**

Merlin stayed the open-mouth for a few seconds.

**Have dinner with me.**

But nothing came out and instead, he cleared his throat and walked away.

"Good job."

And he left. He saw the disappointment on the young nurse's face and cursed himself.

**You're a doctor, for heaven's sake. Gather some courage.**

* * *

Arthur put the key in the lock and turned it, before coming in their house, with a heavy heart. He hadn't come here since the accident. Guinevere's shoes were still near the sofa, and Arthur's hoodie from College, which she loves to wear, was still on the chair. He walked further in and went upstairs, toward _their_ room. Arthur opened the door in a trembling hand and came in slowly, his heart broken. He walked forward again and sat slowly, on her side, before taking _her_ pillow and holding it against his face, drawing in _her _scent. The scent of the woman he loved above all else. And then, his throat squeezed and for the first time since all of this started, he cried. This couldn't be happening. Not to them. Not again. He didn't understand, otherwise. After _all _they've been through, all the obstacles they had to overcome, his father, her brother, Vivian, Lancelot, the whole of society; it couldn't end this way.

* * *

After some time, ( he didn't know exactly how much ), Arthur got up, his eyes red and tired of all the tears he had shed, wiped his eyes before heading toward a cupboard and open it. All of their memories were there. Guinevere was old fashion when it came to pictures and likes to have prints she could touch and reminisce about. He took a box and put some pictures he had chosen in it, trying not to notice the happiness on their two faces, before leaving their house, the heart devoid of any hopes.

* * *

When he reached the hospital, he met Merlin, at the gate of the hospital, smoking.

"I thought you had stopped." he commented.

"I had."

"You know how much it's not smart, for a doctor."

"I know. Please, don't tell my mum."

Arthur slightly laughed and settled by his friend's side.

"What is going on with you?"

"You've got other things to think, Arthur."

The young man looked at the box in his hand.

"Are those the pictures?" asked Merlin.

"Yes."

"It is going to work, Arthur. Pictures are always good stimulation."

His best friend looked up and Merlin saw tears filled his eyes.

"And what if it doesn't work? What if she never remembers me again? I can't live without her. What will I do, if-"

"Shush." cut him off the young doctor. "You must have faith Arthur."

"I know. Thank you for reminding me."

A new silence settled, during when the two friends just looked at the people getting in and out of the hospital.

"So what brings you here?" asked finally Arthur. "You can talk to me, you know. I'm still here for you."

A slight smile lighted up Merlin's face a few seconds, before he said.

"I am a coward."

Arthur frowned, but says nothing, letting him continue.

"I can't even ask her to go out with me."

"Merlin." said Arthur, seriously. "I hate to say it, but you are the braver person I know."

His friend turned toward him.

"You just had..." he hesitated, then carried on". You just had a bad _experience_."

"With your sister."

Arthur sighed.

"You were not to blame in this."

"But you did warned me!"

"Merlin..." Arthur sighted. "I know Morgana; this is the way she is. She picks a man, and when she is getting tired of him, she change. She doesn't want to settle down."

"She is your sister."

"I know. And I love her with my whole heart, which allows me to talk like that." he resumed then, patted his friend's shoulder. "You can't let that destroy you Merlin, it's been one year. You must move on, now."

"I know."

Arthur seemed to hesitate then, but he finally said, carefully.

"And I know something you don't. Morgana cared for you Merlin."

The doctor raised a stare full of hope on his friend, that's what had hurt the most, the feeling she had _played_ with him.

"Because believe me." continued Arthur. "You're the first one she bothered herself breaking up with."

A slight smile lighted up the doctor's face again.

"And this Freya seems really great." resumed Arthur, trying to cheer his friend up.

"I know."

"And it is time, buddy. Take your destiny in your hands."

Merlin threw his cigarette and looked at his friend.

"Thank you."

Arthur smiled slightly to him and got up.

"Its 4 p.m., I must go and see Guinevere, wish me luck."

"Everything will be fine, Arthur."

"I hope so."

And on these words, he gets in the hospital.

* * *

Arthur arrived in front of her door, his box in one hand, his heart in the other. He knocked and when he heard her positive answer, he came in carefully. He came in and fell his heart filled with love for the woman in front of him. She was sat in her bed, a paper on her bent-legs, her hair in a wide ponytail, some curls escaping it, a focus look on her. Seeing that, he only fell harder for her, if possible. Then, she looked up, her bright honey eyes, and he was sent back to the first time he saw her draw.

_Arthur woke up. He rubbed his eyes and smiled suddenly, remembering the night he just spent. After two months of relationship, he finally had declare his love to Guinevere and hearing her say it back to him was the most beautiful thing he has ever heard. He got up, put a boxer on and ran a hand through his blond hair, heading toward the living room. He opened the room and what he saw made him stopped right away. In one of his shirt, her curly hair free on her shoulders, she was drawing, in front of the bay window. He tenderly smiled in front of her focus stare and walked toward her, without noise. Arthur tied his arms around her waist and laid his chin on the crook of her shoulder, before laying a kiss on her cheek. _

_"Hey you." she smiled._

_"Hi."_

_She leaned toward him and he looked at her drawing._

_"This is gorgeous._

_"This is not much."_

_She was blushing. _God_, he _loved_ when she was blushing! _

_"I love you."_

_"Oh, Arthur."_

_Guinevere turned around so she was on his lap._

_"I will never be tired of hearing that." _

_"I love you." he smiled. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I lo-"_

_She cut him off, laying her lips on his, before whispering with a look of adoration on her face._

_"I love you too."_

He was brought back to Earth then. It has only lasted two minutes. During two minutes, he had relived the happiest days of his life. But he had to go back to Earth now.

"Hello." she simply said and he was glad she didn't totally reject him.

"Hello." was his only answer.

A slight silence came, he was up, and he didn't know what to do.

"You can sit." she blushed, showing him the chair next to the bed. He sat on the chair, the box on his lap." I wanted to apologize for the harsh way I treated you this morning." she resumed softly. "I didn't want to cause you more pain by doing this."

He looked up toward her and she was overwhelmed by the color of his eyes. She was sure we could describe all the shade of blue.

"None of it is your fault, Guinevere." He tenderly breathes.

_Guinevere_. Why his way to say it was affecting her so? As if every fibers in her being was ... _acknowledging_ him?

"I am not mad at you, you know." he resumed, getting her out of her thoughts. "Actually, I wanted to apologize for my behalf; I'm sorry for having been so brash, it wasn't fair of me."

"Thank you." she answered, a slight smile lighted up her face.

Her smile warmed his heart. And he looked down again, on his box.

"What is this?" she asked, curious.

She saw his shrug slightly, before he looks at her. And at this moment, he looked so much like the boy he must have been once, that her heart melted.

"This is ... Merlin thinks... I mean, _Doctor Emrys _thinks that seeing pictures of what you have forgotten may trigger something in your brain and release all your memories."

She paled.

"This are pictures of my life, this last three years?"

"Yes." he nodded, slowly. She looked at him then and he settled the box carefully on her legs. "You don't have to open it now you know, I don't even have to be there, if you don't want me to."

Her eyes never left the box, while she said.

"But if I do it, my memories will come back?"

"I'm not sure." He said sadly.

With a trembling hand, she took the top of the box and lifted it, before took the heap of pictures. She took the first; a young blond man and a woman with caramel skin, tenderly embraced during a party.

"Is this ... _us_?"

"Yes." he answered, as if he was having trouble talking. It was hard she didn't remember that.

She looked at it more carefully, saw how much the woman seemed happy, and saw the glimmer in the man's eyes.

"This was the night I introduced you to my friends, some two years ago."

She nodded and, her hand shaking, changed pictures. This time, _they_ were on a beach, _her_,sitting between _his _legs, _his _arms around _her _waist and _her_ head leaning against _his _shoulder, laughing. He had the head turned toward her and they was so much tenderness in his eyes that the young woman's heart stopped.

"This was the first time we went on holidays together, in France."

She could do nothing more but change the picture, feeling tears threatening to fall. How could she forget that? The next picture was showing this same persons;_ her_, in a gorgeous white dress; _him_, in a handsome dark suit_. She _was in _his_ arms, _her_ arms tied around _his_ neck while _his_ was around _her _waist. The look in their eyes was of pure love and adoration. Their eyes were plunged in one other and they were so close, as if the picture had been taken just before he close the gap and kiss her.

"This is ..."

"Yes." he answered and she heard his voice broke. "This is a picture taken on our wedding day; it will be three months on the twenty first."

"They look so happy." she said wistfully, stroking the man's face on the picture. "So _in love ._.."

"That's because they are."

She looked up and saw his eyes full of tears.

"Oh no..." she started. "I ... I am sorry ..."

"No." he sniffled. "I'm going to be fine." She saw him wipe his cheek quickly. "You still don't remember anything, do you?"

She shook her head, eyes full of unshed tears too.

"Maybe, after a good night of sleep!" she resumed and was surprised that, for the first time, she was _truly_ hoping her memories would go back ; if only to take away the pain on his face. "I ... maybe if I look at them again... I ..."

He then took her hand in his and she jumped, feeling as if _tension_ was going through their linking hands. She raised scared eyes toward him but he only smiled tenderly.

"You feel it too?"

She nodded.

"Then all is not lost." he smiled softly. "We will go through this_, together_."

She looked down toward his hand covering hers, before feel a wave of hope taking hold of her suddenly.

"Together." she whispered.

* * *

I hope you loved this chapter :) I have something to say before all else, I hope you are not disapointing in this chapter, I know many of you was awaiting for a reincarnation fic, but when I said the '_again_' in the last chapter, I didn't know what it was looking like ! I just thought of all they have been trough ... I tried to put something special, like re-incarnation but it just didn't seemed right so I left it the way I thought in the first place ... I hope you like it and that you are not angry at me ! :) So ? Arthur and Guinevere ? The pictures ? What do you think will happen ? Merlin and Freya ? Merlin and Morgana ? Arthur and Merlin ?

So, my usual thanks :)

Thanks to all the people who read me, first :)

Thank you to all the people who add me to their favourites : **Arthurlover7**, **Missyhoneybee and ****Saodat, THANK YOU :)**

Thanks to all the people who follow me : **ABVM**, **Arthurlover7**, **Missyhoneybee, PsalmWriter**, **Saodat**, **Wallaruby**, **anna-africa**, **coriander72**, **freckled98, kindlywishing and pwsm88, THANK YOU :)**

And of course, thank you to all the amazing people who let reviews : **pwsm88 , ABVM** , **larasmith, freckled98 , Guest and Sherri, THANK YOU SO MUCH :)**

And I wanted to answer to my 'Guests' :

**'Guest' **Yep, again ... I hope you are not disapointing in the reason of this 'again' !

Thank you for your review :)

**'Sherri' **Thank you ! I hope you like how it turns out in this chapter :)

Thank you for this review :)

Keep Safe my friends :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Arthur was walking in the hospital corridors, his heart a little less heavy than the previous days, two cups in his hands. Indeed, he had spent a lot more time with Guinevere these days, and even if their relationship had nothing to do with one of a husband and his wife, he took it. Because he loved her and that's what you do when you love someone. He was about to enter her room when Merlin stopped him.

"Arthur, wait!"

The young man stopped and let his friend time to catch his breath.

"I ... You'll have to..."

"Merlin?"

"Give me one second."

He laid a hand on his side and tried to get up, while Arthur heartily laughed.

"Eh!" the doctor defends himself. "You were always the athletic one, I am the brain."

Again, Arthur laughed.

"I am listening,"

"Well." started Merlin. "First, Gwen's physical state is excellent." Arthur smiled a little at that. "The only problem is her loss of memory, which I'm sorry to say there's not much I can do, and I can't keep her in the hospital any longer ..."

Arthur nodded.

"I understand. When?"

"Tomorrow at worst, today would be perfect. I'm sorry Arthur..."

Again, Arthur nodded, visibly upset.

"Arthur?"

"What do I do?" asked slowly his friend.

"Take her home." Merlin told him.

"I want to take her home, I want that more than anything, but could I?"

Merlin seemed to think then.

"The pictures has got no effects on her until now, does she watch them daily?"

Arthur nodded.

"Maybe seeing your home may help her-"

"Merlin..."

"I know Arthur, but here I am as powerless as you are. The best you can do is take her home; get her back on her routine, to her life with her husband. That might job her memory more than anything. I'm trying to figure out what we can do."

"I know." breathed Arthur in a sad voice.

* * *

Guinevere watched the pictures, for at least the hundred timed. Friends, family ; going through this, she had been delighted at first to recognize a few faces, her parents amongst them, and she had been devastated to know about their death, the previous year, in a car crash ; her brother, but no one had heard about him since the accident... Guinevere wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek. She was alone. Alone in her head. Alone. She took another picture, her favorite, the one of their wedding day and squeezed it against her heart, trying to reassure herself. Whatever happens, she _wasn't _alone. Arthur was there, and he wouldn't let her alone, would he? Even if she knew nothing of him, of their relationship; for an unknown reason, Guinevere couldn't picture him turning his back on her... At this moment, the door opened and she saw him come, a weary face on him, carrying with him two cups.

"Hello Arthur." she gently breathed and he gave her a little smile before holding her a cup.

"Vanilla with sugar."

"My favorite."

"I know." he only answered and she felt herself blush.

"Please, forgive me." he answered right away, "I should not have said that ..."

She looked down toward her cup.

"How are you this morning?" he asked, worried.

"Fine." was his only answered. "Except I still don't remember a thing."

He felt his throat squeeze.

"Guinevere-"

"Did you get along well with my parents?" she asked slowly, stroking her father's smiling face on the picture.

She saw Arthur's eyes fill again with compassion and love, and he walked closer, sitting at her side.

"Yes." he only answered and she looked up toward him. "Actually, your mother _loved_ me." He smiled a little more, his eyes lost, before only say. "Your parents were amazing people Guinevere ..."

"I know."

She felt her throat tighten. **No**. She would not cry, not in front of him.

"Oh Guinevere ..." whispered the young man right away and he got up in order to take her in his arms, but she receded immediately.

"No." she said panicked. "_Please_."

He stays upright, and she saw his blue eyes filled with hurt, _again_.

"I am sorry." she resumed, tears rolling down her cheeks now. " I am just not ready, not _yet_ ..."

He nodded slowly, proof that he understood and sat again, eyes down toward his cup, quiet suddenly.

"Arthur-"

"Stop apologizing Guinevere."

"Sorry."

He threw her a look stain with amusement then, even if still sad.

"I'm doing that often, am I not?"

"I find it cute." he said and he blushed, having say it without think of consequences.. Guinevere blushed too and drank her coffee, quietly.

"Why did you want to talk me, earlier?"

He looked up toward her and for the first time, she was hit by the tiredness in his features. He studied her a few minutes, hesitating.

"Listen." he started. "Merlin did what he could, but he can't keep you here forever, I already suspect him to have played all his cards in order to keep you, but now, he is stuck..."

"I understand." she breathed and she put back a curl behind her ear in a shaking hand. "Where am I to go?"

No answer. When she looked up, Arthur was lost in his thoughts.

"Arthur?"

He jumped and resumed.

"Home. You are going home with me." He said firmly.

She paled. He was waiting for her answer.

"But-"

"Guinevere, Merlin thinks that if the pictures did not have any effects for now, going home; _seeing_ your home; going back to your life could accelerate the process."

"And what if it doesn't work either?"

"Merlin thinks we must keep faith."

"And what do _you _think?" she asked slowly and he raised bright blue eyes toward her.

"You don't want to know what I think, Guinevere. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. "

She looked down and resumed.

"So, I will live in your house?"

"_Our _house."

She sighed.

"Will it be enough rooms?"

"I'll sleep in the couch, if not."

"You already planned everything." she smiled softly.

"I'm just trying my best to save what we've got."

"I know." She sighed, then. "I know."

* * *

Guinevere and Arthur were in the car, silent. When he parked his car in front of a beautiful house, she gasped.

"Is this _our _home?"

"Yes." he smiled, turning off the car.

"This is gorgeous..."

He smiled again and came to open the door for her, while she was staring at the house; this was a Victorian house, beautiful, with an English garden. They walked forward slowly, climbed the few steps that was leading to the front door, and she couldn't help but think it will have enough rooms to invite the whole borough. He opened the door and let her walk first."

"After you."

"Thank you." she smiled, she came in the living room and suddenly...

"_SURPRISE!"_

She jumped, seeing dozen of people waiting in the room. She threw a terrified look toward Arthur but he just gave her back a comforting one.

"Come." he resumed and she followed him

"Gwen." smiled Merlin and she gave a smile back, he was the first person she knew in all this faces.

"_Gwen_!" exclaimed another person, running toward her and squeezing her in her arms.

Guinevere saw blond hair but didn't recognize her.

"Please forgive Elena's behavior, she obviously forgot that Arthur asked us to control ourselves." resumed another voice, belonging to a gorgeous woman, all pale face, brown eyes and hair, who walked closer and laid a kiss on Arthur's cheek.

"Hello, dear." He smiled and she turned toward Gwen. "I'm Mithian." smiled the young woman. "We were roommates at University, actually I was with Arthur but you, Elena and I shared a room together. I work in my father's business now."

"Were we friends?" asked then Gwen.

"Very much so." answered sadly Mithian, before she finally turned toward the other woman. "Here is Elena; she was with us too, as I said."

"Hello."

Elena gave her a sorry smile.

"Forgive me for earlier, I was just so happy to see you ..."

Gwen smiled softly and they talked a little, before other persons took their places. Three men came instead, a ginger man with curly hair, a very tall man with blue eyes and a third man, who looked like he just got out of a fashion brochure.

"I'm Leon." said the one who seemed the older, "And here is Percival and Gwaine, we are Arthur's mates and yours.

"Hello." smiled softly Percival.

"Even memory loss suits you." resumed the last, throwing her an impish look and Guinevere heard Arthur muttered.

"_Gwaine_..."

"Sorry."

"You don't remember us, do you?" asked the one called Leon.

She shook her head, shyly.

"It doesn't matter. All will come back to you. We just wanted to wish you good recovery."

"Thank you." she said shyly, then let them go.

Guinevere saw a lot of people, a very little she knew, Merlin and Freya. A lot she didn't know, people she worked with, friends of Uni, friends of them both ... She was lost. She wanted to cry. She wanted to run away. Without noticing it, she got closer to Arthur, as if he could protect her from all that. When Arthur noticed she was uncomfortable, he frowned and started to lead everyone toward the exit.

"Please, excuse us, but Guinevere and I are very tired, thanks all of you for coming tonight!"

"Good luck, man." breathed Merlin before going and Arthur patted his shoulder.

"You can come whenever you want to."

Mithian walked closer to him and laid a hand on his forearm.

"Don't worry Arthur, everything will be fine."

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."

She gave him a smile and walked away. A little away from them, Gwen frowned. She didn't understood why, but it was _bothering _her to see them together ... He finally came back to her, when everyone had left the house.

"Are you alright?" he asked, seeing her upset. "If it was the party, I am sorry, I just thought your…"

"Is there anything going on with this Mithian?" she finally blurted and blushed from her own question, while Arthur went to a surprise stare to an amused one.

"Why?" he asked, the hint of a smile on his lips.

"I ... Well, you're married."

"With you."

She blushed a little more, and he laughed. She then turned around, but he caught her hand, and again, a shock made her jump and she looked up toward him. His look was not only amused, but she could see all the tenderness hidden there and the all of this was really ... _hot_. She shook her head. She must stay focused.

"Guinevere, there is nothing going on with Mithian. We are friends, that's all."

"But the two of you have been together?" she stubbornly asked and blushed a little further. What was happening to her?

"When we were at University. Ages before I met you. It didn't work out; we were both too focused on getting our degree."

"And after?"

This time he heartily laughed and she realized this was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

"I met you. And everything changed then..."

She nodded and walked away from him.

"I am sorry, I did not want to-"

"No." he cut her off. "Don't apologize. Truth is, seeing you jealous about Mithian and I, it reminded me ..." she saw his eyes saddened again. "It reminded me of when all was normal."

"I was jealous?" she asked.

"Very much." he smiled again, and she was happy to make his sadness goes away. He seemed wistful suddenly and breathed.

"You should get some sleep; I'll show you your room."

He walked passed her, and she followed looking around, before he opened a door.

"I am just here, if you need me for anything. Good night Guinevere."

"Good night."

He was watching her so intensely that she blushed and he blushed too, before clearing his throat and go.

* * *

_"Gwen, will you marry me?"_

_The young woman felt tears prickle at her eyes._

_"Are you serious?"_

_"I am. Marry me?"_

_He got up and she gave him a hug, whispering at his ear._

_"Make me your wife, Lancelot."_

Guinevere woke up, screaming, the forehead sweaty, breathless.

"Arthur?" she asked, her voice a little rough, But he wasn't there. "Arthur!" she screamed a little louder and she saw him get in the room slowly, before he saw her state and his face show the worry.

"Guinevere?" he asked, getting closer to her, laying a hand on her forehead. "You are not feeling well? Do you want me to call Merlin?"

"No." she answered weakly. "I ... I remembered something, I think."

She saw his eyes fill with hope.

"You _think?"_

"I ... I was with this man and ... and he was asking me to marry him and ..."

She saw a smile start to light up his face, but she quickly said.

"I ... I think it wasn't you ... I ... I don't understand! He had dark hair and brown eyes and ..." she saw Arthur paled right away. "I called him _Lancelot_... Arthur, I don't understand, what's going on? Who's Lancelot?"

He took a few steps back.

"Arthur?"

The young man shook his head, a devastated stare on his eyes.

"No..."

"Arthur, please explain to me ..."

But he didn't answered and turned around, before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Arthur opened the door of his car and got in, hitting his steering wheel pretty hard. Of all her memories, it was _this one _that came back? After the talk they had, after her jealousy over his relationship with Mithian ... He had thought that ... That _maybe_ ... He was blaming himself for leaving her this way, but he remembered this day all too well too. And more important, he remembered the talk they had, a few days after...

_Someone knocked and he sighed, knowing all too well who was there. He finally got up from his bed, where he had spent his day watching at the ceiling; and he opened the door, letting an apparently upset Guinevere in._

_"You didn't answer to my texts."_

_He sighed again. This was going to be long._

_"I know."_

_"Why?"_

_"You know." And this time, she sighed and looked down._

_"Oh Arthur ..."_

_She looked up toward him and he felt his heart tighten a little more. _

_"You chose Guinevere." he resumed with difficulty; it was breaking his heart to have to say it. "You chose Lancelot and I promised to you that if you did, I would not seek any contact with you again."_

_Tears were invading her doe eyes._

_"But ... what if I don't want you to stop talking to me?"_

_A sad laugh escaped him._

_"Oh Guinevere." he raised a hesitant hand and stroked her cheek, she closed her eyes and laid a hand on his, preventing him to let go. "He's a good man. He will make you happy." it was hard to admit it, it was hurting. But he loved her, and she had chosen. _

_"But..." tears were rolling down her cheeks now. "But he isn't _you_."_

_"Then why did you agreed to marry him?" _

_"Because he _asked_ me, _him, _Arthur!"_

_He walked away a little and started pacing around the room._

_"And how in Earth did you want me to propose to you? We don't even have a _true _chance! All we had was some stolen kisses in the dark and time together when I was forced to act as if I didn't feel anything for you!"_

_"I couldn't do that to Lancelot." she resumed softly._

_He stopped pacing then, and walked until he is in front of her. She felt his breath against her forehead but didn't dare look up. She knew that the sadness in his eyes would kill her. _

_"Always so kind and selfless... This is one of the reasons why I have feelings for you, Guinevere."_

_She walked closer and crumbled against his chest, hands gripping his shirt while his arms closed around her. They stayed this way a few minutes, before she walked away and wiped her eyes, finally daring giving him a look. She saw his blue eyes red and devastated, and she knew she must look the same. She walked closer again and stroked his cheek tenderly, seeing his jaw clench a little more._

_"I am sorry."_

_He nodded, without answering. She then went on tip-toe and laid a simple, only kiss on his lips, before receded and walking away._

_"Goodbye, Arthur."_

_She headed toward the door and was about to open it, when she heard him swear something that sounded like "Hell with it." and in one second, she found herself between the door and his muscled body, his lips on hers, sharing the most passionate kiss she ever had. Their tongues were fighting, their hands were losing themselves in the other, and all their being seemed so right for each other. After a few minutes, breathless, he walked away again and whispered._

_"Goodbye, Guinevere."_

The following months had been the worst of his all-life. He was barely feeding himself, sleeping very little. He didn't live anymore; he was existing; but not living. Imagining her, happy with him; imagining the life they could have had, it was breaking his heart. Although, he didn't believe his eyes, he seriously thought he was dreaming, when a Monday of September, 5 months after their last encounter, he had opened the door to find a teary Guinevere, in her wedding dress, sobbing that she had really tried during this 5 months to get him out of her head, but she couldn't do that, she couldn't live without him. He had opened the mouth to speak then, but she had thrown herself on him, kissing him with all her heart. Then, it was as if the two part of his heart have been fix, as if he could breathe again, as if he had survived and life could now go on, now that she was in his arms. He had made her come in, and they had spent the night, cuddle against the other, whispering words of love and promise of a future together...

* * *

When Arthur came back in the room, he was very pale. Guinevere looked at the window and he settled by her side, on the bed.

"I'm sorry for leaving you this way." he slowly breathed.

She nodded.

"I will explain everything you want to know."

"This is useless." she said, turning her eyes toward him. "I remember, now."

"You remember?" he asked, feeling his heart beat louder, "Then your memories ..."

"No." She shook her head sadly, the first emotion she showed since he had come back. "But I remember what Lancelot meant to me."

He felt his heart sunk.

"Guinevere." he resumed slowly. "If you don't remember me, you can't remember the whole story."

"I know I was in love with him."

It was as if she had taken a knife and plunge it in his heart.

"_Before_, yes." he said, with difficulty. "But then, we met, things change and something just happened between us."

"Then why would I remember him, and not you? Surely because I loved him more, didn't I? Maybe I was wrong, choosing you, and Destiny is offering me another chance?"

Arthur stared at her with so much pain in his eyes that she felt guilty right away. For his part, he felt as if he was dying. That the pain was going to kill him here and now.

"You don't love Lancelot, Guinevere."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because." he said loudly. "You ran away the day of your wedding to be with me. This is me you loved. That you love." he corrected himself immediately.

"But I don't feel any of that."

He got up, not able to keep hearing that. He headed toward the door, with a heavy heart.

"I am sorry Arthur, I didn't want to hurt you more." he stopped. "I know it is hard for you, but it is for me too. I don't understand anything that is going on. Today, I met people I don't even remember! Then there is you. I have no idea what to do."

He sighed and finally turned around, sitting by her side again.

"Would you like for us... to get to know each other again?"

She looked at him and saw his blue eyes filled with hope again.

"You are asking me to go on a date with you?"

"Why not? You fell in love with me once, why not another time?

She shyly smiled and looked down, before breath.

"Fine."

"Fine, then."

She heard the smile in his voice, and, for an unknown reason, she felt as if her stomach was dancing inside of her body.

"See you tomorrow." he tenderly whispered and she blushed. She was doing that a lot around him...

"See you tomorrow, Arthur."

He got up and left the room, leaving Guinevere alone with her demons.

* * *

Hello everybody :) How are you ? I hope fine :) Here the chapter 4, I hope you liked it :) What did you think ? Arthur and Guinevere ? Guinevere's jealousy over her husband and Mithian ? Guinevere remembering Lancelot ? What do you think will happen ?

**First, I wanted to thank my AMAZING beta, who is doing an AMAZING job, so _Lunasoltierra_, THANK YOU :)**

Thank you to all the people who are following me : **ABVM, ****Arthurlover7**, **Hogwarts is in Camelot**, **KerryClaire**, **Missyhoneybee**, **PsalmWriter**, **Saodat**, **Wallaruby**, **anna-africa**, **coriander72, freckled98**, **kindlywishing** and **pwsm88, THANK YOU :)**

Thank you to the people who added me in their favourites : **Arthurlover7**, **Hogwarts is in Camelot**, **Missyhoneybee **and **Saodat, THANK YOU :)**

And of course, a HUGE thank you to the AMAZING people who left reviews : **larasmith **, **ABVM **, **freckled98**, **GPendragon **, **Pea**, **Guest **, **Sherri **and **nellou **, **THANK YOU SO MUCH ! :)**

I wanted to answer to my guest too :)

**'Pea' **Thank you ! :) And thank you for your review :)

**'Guest' **I'm glad you are not disapointed my friend :) And now she is finally home ! What will happen from now on ? Will her memories fnally come back ?

Thank you for your review :)

**'Sherri' **Thank you ! :) Yes, Gwen is little by little trusting heer instinct by trusting Arthur... Oh, I'm glad you like them ! To be honnest, I really love to write it, so I'm glad you're enjoying it :)

Thank you :) And thank you for your review :)

**'Nellou' **Oh merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas comment t'exprimer à quel point ton commentaire m'a touché, il y a une expression anglaise à laquelle je pense, _you made my day my friend ! :) _Parce que de savoir que j'arrive à toucher les gens, c'est magique. Et je suis désolée de t'avoir fais pleurer, ce n'était pas du tout mon intention ! ( je ne suis pas si sadique que ça quand même ;) ) Et j'aurais tendance à être d'accord avec toi, c'est dur pour Gwen, mais plus encore pour Arthur, il doit gérer tous les souvenirs en plus ...

Merci ! J'éspère que tu as aimé ce chapitre :) Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis capable que d'écrire sur Arwen, je les aime tellement ! Pour moi, ils sont l'idéal de l'histoire d'amour parfaite et je les trouve fascinants !

PS: C'est tellement vrai ! Je suis contente aussi :) Oh merci du fond du coeur, tu es un amour ! Gros bisous :)

Keep Safe my friends :)


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, thank you to my AMAZING beta, **Lunasoltierra, THANK YOU :)**

**Chapter 5:**

None of them really slept that night. Arthur lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to think about something else other that the fact that the woman he loves above everything_, his wife_, was in the room just in front of his, with no memories of him, nor their love. Guinevere was cuddled under the covers, looking at the moon through the window with the curtains open. For an unknown reason, she felt right with Arthur, but it wasn't enough for becoming the person he needed her to be, he had to understand that. She closed her eyes tightly, tried to sleep but opened her eyes a few seconds later, sighing, laying a pillow in her face; the night was going to be long.

* * *

She looked at the clock on her bedside table; 7:01am. She sighed and sat, rubbing her tired eyes. Knowing well that she would not fall asleep again, Guinevere removed the covers and got up, before heading toward the door of her room and froze. She didn't know where to go. Suddenly, her heart started beating faster, her throat squeezed and she wanted to cry. She was lost. In her own house. It wasn't fair. She was there in her thoughts when the door in front of her opened and Arthur walked in, shirtless with only a pajama pants, sleepy eyes and his hair all messy. She blushed suddenly and looked away.

"I heard you get up, and I thought maybe you would be a little helpless and lost, all alone."

She felt a little better, knowing he cared about her. She then looked down and murmured.

"I didn't want to disturb you, I can wait, you know-" she was about to come in her room but he stopped her, laying a hand on her arm before receded it right away.

"It's fine. I wasn't asleep anyway."

She sweetly smiled to him and he felt his heart stop, she was never more beautiful than when she woke up. He noticed she seemed uncomfortable then.

"Something's wrong, Guinevere?"

She hesitated.

"You can tell me, you know?"

She then plunged her eyes in his.

"It's just that ..." she waved her hand toward his chest. "I..."

"Oh." he exclaimed suddenly, and he blushed from his own stupidity. "You would perhaps prefer me to go and put some clothes on?"

She nodded shyly and he felt idiot, before hammering.

"Yes. Of course. I'm sorry, I ... I didn't want to ... to put you unease."

He come in his room and got out, a few minutes after, a white shirt on him. He smiled shyly and moved forward.

"I'll show you the kitchen."

She nodded and they left. They walked through the living-room, before arriving in a corridor and came in the kitchen. She let out a gasp, seeing it, and Arthur smiled, looking around himself too.

"It is big, isn't it?"

"Big?" she resumed. "Arthur, this is _huge!"_

He smiled again.

"I know. In fact, this is one of the reasons why we pick this house, you love to cook."

"I do?"

"Yes."

"I remember that." she calmly said.

"You are a very good cook." he added.

"And what about you?"

He shrugged.

"I manage." He took a chair and made her sign to sit. "Settle please, I'll make you a breakfast."

She hesitated and he showed her the chair again, before she finally sat.

* * *

"It smells good." she finally said and he turned around and gave her an impish smile, before turning back.

Guinevere laid a hand on her heart and closed her eyes, trying to calm its beating. She couldn't understand the effect he had on her but she couldn't deny it anymore. The feelings hadn't return yet, but the physical attraction never left. She opened her eyes and lowered her hand when she heard him.

"I made you a typical English breakfast." To illustrate his point, he laid a plate in front of her. "Bacon, sausages and toast."

"Oh Arthur!" she took a piece of bacon and bite it. "Hmmm..." she closed her eyes, enjoying. "Don't ask me again why I married you!"

She heard him laugh making her gasp and open her eyes right away, swallowing.

"Something wrong?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know if someone already told you that, but you've got a beautiful laugh, Arthur."

Suddenly, he seemed sad, without her knowing why. He turned around and took a plate, before fill it and sit in front of her. They started eating in silence, and then, couldn't take it anymore. Guinevere gently asked.

"Arthur, did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head and pushed a piece of sausage from one part of his plate to another.

"Then why are you so quiet and serious all of a sudden?"

A slight silence settled and he finally raised his wide blue eyes toward her, his wide sad eyes.

"Those are things you used to say to me." His voice broke. "It just ... _hard."_

She felt herself pale.

"I'm sorry."

"Please, don't be."

"But ... you're so unhappy because of me and-"

"I'm not unhappy _because_ of you, Guinevere." he resumed. "I'm unhappy _without_ you."

Their eyes lock but none spoke. Finally, a phone rang making Gwen jump.

"It's mine." breathed Arthur before getting up. "I'll come back soon."

And he left the room. Guinevere laid a hand on her forehead, sighing. She didn't know how much time she could bear that. Seeing him as unhappy all by her fault.

* * *

Arthur sighed and took his phone, before frown and pick up the phone.

"Yes, father?"

"Arthur, I tried to reach you for days now!" exclaimed the man and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I had other things to do."

"And how would you have known, if anything had happened to me?"

"By the newspapers I guess, like everyone else."

He hadn't meant to say that. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Very funny, Arthur." answered his father.

"Please excuse me. I am a little ... tired."

"Arthur, what I wanted to tell you was-"

The young man knew what his father thought of his wedding with Guinevere, and he didn't want to hear about how this was his _luck_ to start all over again, without her.

"No, I don't want to listen to you. I know what you're going to tell me. Guinevere is my wife, I will not drop her. I will fight until her memories come back; her memory of me and of our love. I will do that because I love her father, I love her much more than anything else and I know I couldn't live without her. I will not come back to work until she feel well enough to stay alone, you can fire me if you want, I'm good at what I do, I'll find another job. I-"

"Arthur." cut him his father. "I wanted to tell you how sorry for you I am."

A heavy silence fell on the conversation. The only proof Uther had that his son was still online was the ragged breath he heard.

"I know what it like to lose the woman you love son, and I do not wish that on anyone, especially you."

Arthur didn't understand anything.

"I was calling you to tell you that if you or..." he hesitated. "_Gwen_ need anything, all you have to do is call. And I will not fire you Arthur; you're too good at your job for that. Your job will be here when your return."

Arthur couldn't speak.

"And I thought maybe you were too upset to think about it." he cleared his throat. "I have launched an investigation to find out who is responsible for it all, Arthur And believe me, man or woman, or even those responsible for the misfortune of my son, do not have much time to spend in freedom."

Arthur didn't believe what he was hearing. He had to wait for an awful thing for him to see the paternal side of Uther? Better too late than never, though. All support will be welcome.

"Thank you, dad." he only whispered.

"It's nothing."

No other words were necessary.

"I won't hold you any longer." resumed the man." Good day, son."

"You too."

And he hangs up the phone, shaken.

* * *

When he came back, Guinevere was finishing her breakfast. He leant a few seconds against the kitchen wall and stared at her.

_"Arthur." smiled the young woman. "You're doing it again."_

_He smiled and walked towards her, in order to sit by her side on the couch. He brought her toward him and she cuddled in his arms, before letting out a small sigh of contentment. _

_"I know." he then said. "I just love the fact that we're truly together, you and I."_

_She buried her face in his neck and smiled, soaking in his scent that was so much him._

_"You'll have our entire life for that my love ..." she breathed and he laid a hand on her chin, bringing her lips toward his. _

Their entire life. She had been so sure nothing could separate them. And though. He was there, in their kitchen, with the love of his life, a woman who didn't remember him. Not at all. Not even a little. He was nobody to her, and it was breaking his heart more than anything. He finally resumed and sat in front of her; Guinevere looked up toward him.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes." he answered slowly. "It was just my father."

She laid her fork and looked at him again, with this look she had, when she wanted him to tell her more about her old life.

"You said you had a good relationship with my parents, yeah."

He nodded.

"And what about me? Did I have a good relationship with yours? Did they like me?"

Arthur almost choked. This wasn't the easier question. How to explain her that Uther had start a campaign for him to stop dating her, then divorce her. How to tell her that his father had never thought her well enough for his son? That he continued to demean or humiliate her up, even writing a check to leave his son. How to say this but let her know that it had nothing to do with _her_? He sighed.

"Arthur?"

"My mother died in childbed." he answered then. "I never knew her."

"Oh I'm sorry." a slight silence came. "But you had still had your father, right?" she added slowly.

"Guinevere." he sighed again, running a hand through his golden hair. "What you must understand is that my father had never been the sensitive type, and after my mother's death, it became worst."

She frowned.

"He took another wife, three years after and had another child, my little half-sister, Morgana; but even if he genuinely loves her, my father will never love Katherine as much as he loved my mother-"

"She was the one true love of his life." whispered Guinevere, tears in her eyes.

Arthur slowly nodded. He felt so close to what his father must have felt now. If he lost Guinevere, if he lost the only love of his whole life, he could never move on, never.

"You didn't answer my question, Arthur." she started again, softly.

"Look, you've had ups and downs, mostly downs, because of my father. But now everything is better. He even called me to tell me that if you needed anything, he would help us. "

"Your father didn't like me?" she whispered, tears in her eyes once again, and he felt his heart break.

"Guinevere, it wasn't you he didn't like. I think in the contrary that, what was bothering him the most was that he _couldn't_ find a real reason for hating you."

She nodded, thinking, then took a sip of her juice before only say.

"We've been through a lot, you and I, haven't we?"

**If only you knew.** Was the only thought of Arthur.

* * *

Guinevere was in her underwear, choosing her clothes when the door opened on Arthur, a towel tied on his waist, droplets of water running from his wet hair. She let out a small cry and blushed before covering herself with the dress she was holding. Arthur jumped and blushed too.

"Sorry." Then a slight smile came to his lips and he resumed. "Habit."

She couldn't help but smile too. Arthur stared at her a few seconds before leave, refusing to make her uncomfortable all because he wasn't able to remembering she didn't remember**. It has always been so natural to be with her**. His heart tightens, thinking of that.

* * *

When she got out, sometime later, dressed in a little spring dress, her hair falling on her shoulders, Arthur couldn't help but stare at her.

"You look ..." he started.

"Thanks." she blushed. "You too."

And it was right. With a navy blue polo shirt that highlighted his eyes and beige shorts, he was breathtaking. She looked down.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"What do I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"The job I'm doing."

"Oh."

He smiled and went in order to pick a picture, he held it to her and she saw herself upright, smiling, with a class of twenty students, about 8 years.

"You're a teacher. A very good one. The children love you."

She slightly smiled.

"If you want." he resumed. "I could take you there today, seeing if may help you recall something."

She raised grateful eyes toward him.

"But, what about you?"

"Me?"

"What do you do? Aren't you supposed to be at work too?"

"I work with my father. But I'm not for now; I'm here to take care of you."

"Thank you." she breathed gently and he raised such tender eyes toward her that her breath caught in her throat.

**You're welcome. That's what you do when you love someone.**

* * *

They arrived to school quickly and Arthur stopped the car.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded and they walked out of the car. They came into the building and a woman of a certain age came to them; her hair was made in a tight bun but a friendly stare was lighting her blue eyes.

"Alice." smiled Arthur and the woman took him in his arms.

"Arthur, dear. How are you?"

"I will be okay." he said in a sad voice. Then he turned toward Guinevere. "Come lo-" he stopped and paled. He had almost called her _love_.

When Alice glimpsed the young woman, her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh my darling."

She took her in her arms and without knowing why, Gwen felt reassured.

"This is Alice." resumed Arthur, seeing her upset. "She is the headmistress of the school and my godfather Gaius's wife."

Alice took her hand and led her toward a bright office, circling by bay window.

"Your students made drawings for you." started the woman. "They are missing you so ...

"I wish I could say the same..." sadly breathed Guinevere and Alice threw her a sorry look, giving her some papers.

Gwen took it and started open it, a lot of '_We love you, Mrs. Pendragon." _was all over the painting, with '_we miss you so much' _and she felt tears ready to fall on her cheeks. She laid a trembling hand on her mouth and felt Arthur walk closer to her.

"I'm fine." she whispered.

He stopped right away. Each time she was rejecting him like that, he felt as if he was losing her a little more. Alice saw his despair and took his arm.

"I will need your help, little one."

He seemed hesitant to go, but Guinevere made him sign that he could.

* * *

Guinevere was lost in the contemplation of the paintings, when a voice made her jump.

"Gwen?"

She looked up and her heart stopped.

"Lancelot?" she asked, not sure of herself.

A smile lighted up the man's face and he walked closer.

"So, you do remember me?"

"I think I do."

He seemed to think then.

"I am so happy to see you Gwen, I've missed you so much..." he whispered, taking her hand. She let him do it. She felt contradicted feelings about him. In her head, he was still her boyfriend, as when she was 19; but she was 22 now, and time has passed, she was _married_. She suddenly recede her hand.

"Are you working here?"

"Yes. I just have the level under yours actually."

She nodded slowly.

"Gwen, we have to talk about-"

"_Lancelot._" whispered coldly a man and Lance straighten up right away.

"_Arthur._"

* * *

Arthur and Alice were walking silently in the corridors, and the young woman felt so sorry for this man she loved like the son she never had.

"Everything will be fine, Arthur."

He sighed.

"You can't know that."

She forced him to stop then.

"Look at me." but he was avoiding her eyes, so she said, more firmly. "Arthur, _look at me._" He did and she saw such despair in his blue eyes. She wanted to cry out the unfairness of world. "You must keep in mind that true love conquers all."

He seemed to think about that a little, then said.

"Perhaps ours is tired of fighting. Perhaps he fought too much, against too many things, and now he is giving up."

"Don't say that."

"She is rejecting me_ all the time_, Alice." He said in despair.

"She is scared."

"I am too!"

"Put yourself into her shoes"

"I know..."

He ran a hand in his hair and was ready to speak, when he recognized the person that was nearing Guinevere.

"What is he doing here?" he asked quietly but angry.

Alice followed his stare and saw Lancelot. They saw him took Gwen's hand and while Arthur tensed, ready to go, Alice retain him;

"Trust her."

A few seconds later, Guinevere pulled her hand from his. But Arthur couldn't allow this man near his wife any moment more than necessary and he walked forward quickly.

""Gwen, we have to talk about-"

**Sneaky bastard. **Thought Arthur before he said, coldly.

"_Lancelot."_

He saw the man tensed and turned around.

"_Arthur._"

A heavy silence fell on the room and Guinevere seemed petrified. She didn't know what to do. She was lost between what her heart was telling her and what her mind was reminding. If she was listening to what her heart was telling _at the moment_, she would go and see Arthur, try to reassure him, one way or another; but it was reassuring for _her _to go toward Lancelot, because she remembered him, and she felt less alone. Alice saved her though, by saying.

"Lancelot, I think your pupils are awaiting for you, now."

They all noticed the fresh tone of her voice, and Arthur only loved the woman more. Upset by the lost look on his wife's eyes, he promised himself he would not allow Lancelot near Guinevere until her memory had come back. She was his wife now; he would not let her go that easily. They were in love. And one day or another, she would _remember _that.

* * *

So ? What do you think ? Arthur and Guinevere ? Arthur and Uther ? Lancelot's return ? Arthur, Guinevere and Lancelot ? What do you think will happen ?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

My usual thanks now :

Thank you to all the people who are following me : **ABVM, ****Arthurlover7**, **Aummeo**, ** -drinker**, **Hogwarts is in Camelot**, **KerryClaire**,**Missyhoneybee**, **PsalmReader**, **Saodat**, **Wallaruby**, **anna-africa**, **coriander72**, **freckled98**, **kindlywishin and pwsm88, THANK YOU :)**

Thank you to all the people who add me in their favourites : **Arthurlover7, ****Hogwarts is in Camelot**, **LonerSun**, **Missyhoneybee and Saodat, THANK YOU :)**

And of course, THANK YOU to all the AMAZING people who let reviews that always manage to warm my heart and keep me going this fiction : **LonerSun , ****larasmith, ****LunaSolTierra, freckled98 , ****Guest , ****Sherri and ****Nellou, A HUGE THANK YOU :)**

And I wnted to answer to my guests, too :)

**'Guest' **THANK YOU :) I'm glad you think so ! Your review really warmed my heart ! I'm so glad I manage to make you feel all that and I am surely glad that I manage to surprised you with the all Lancelot thing ! I hope you'll like this chapter :) ( and yep, you'll see a jealous Arthur too ;) )

Thank you for your review :)

**'Sherri' **Thank you ! 'm glad you liked it :) I'm glad you liked that too, and I was thinking, we always get to see a jealous Arthur, ( okay, now, I'll admit, I LOVE JEALOUS ARTHUR ^^) but for once, I wanted a jealous Guinevere !

Thank you for your review :)

**'Nellou' **Bon, tant mieux alors ! Merci :)

Oh merci beaucoup ! C'est adorable de ta part de dire ça ! Je suis bien d'accord avec ça... Mais penses-tu vraiment qu'il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance ? Va-t-il l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire, ou tenter, au contraire, de l'embrouiller encore plus ?

Oh mais trop ! Moi aussi je veux mon Arthur Pendragon ! :'( ;) ( le mien a du se perdre, cependant ^^)

MERCI ! :) Bisous :)

So, again, THANK YOU EVERYONE, and I hope you liked this :)

Keep Safe :)


	6. Chapter 6

First, a HUGE thank you to my amazing beta, so THANK YOU **Lunasoltierra **:)

**Chapter 6 :**

In the car that was leading them home, all was quiet. Guinevere was thinking about what she felt, seeing Lancelot, and what she was feeling now, with Arthur. All was so confusing! She sighed and saw Arthur looked toward her a few seconds.

"Are you ok, Guinevere?"

"Yes."

A slight smile lighted up his face and he resumed.

"You always were a bad liar."

She laughed a little.

"I'm fine." she resumed. "This is just so ... complicate."

He sighed.

"I know."

"No Arthur." she couldn't help but say. "You can't understand, you know who you are. You remember your life, you remember everything, you don't have that big hole in your head!"

He was quiet for a few seconds, and she was scared he was mad at her.

"And do you really think this is better?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"I beg your pardon?"

They arrived at a red light and he turned toward her.

"Do you really thing this is better to remember everything, all the memories, good and bad, all those feelings; do you really think this is better that I remember you, that I remember how happy we were and how you loved me then? Do you really think this is better that I remember _everything _while you don't?"

She didn't know what to answer and they just stared at each other, until the car behind them honk at them and Arthur start the car again.

"I didn't see it that way." she whispered gently.

"I know."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

He had a bitter laugh then, before gently said.

"But you're wrong Guinevere, you are not alone. I am here. And even if you don't remember, even if ..." he stopped before resume. "Even if your memories never come back, I will be here. Always."

She couldn't help but lay briefly her hand on his, which was on the gear shift.

"Thank you, Arthur."

His bright blue eyes plunged in hers a few seconds, and she felt her heart stop.

_"Gwen, my dear?"_

_"I'm here, Lancelot." resumed the young woman before wiping her hand and come in the room._

_"I must introduce to you an old friend."_

_Gwen walked forward, shyly._

_"Here's Merlin Emrys, we went to the same secondary school."_

_"Glad to finally meet you." smiled the young man, squeezing her hand._

_"As am I."_

_"And here a friend of his..."_

_But Gwen didn't hear what he said next, her eyes laid on this tall young man, broad shoulder, golden hair and sea blue eyes that stopped her heart. _Arthur. _What was he doing here? She was planning to call him tomorrow to tell him she had decided to get back with Lancelot. She saw the man frowned slightly, she saw the question in his eyes, then held her a hand._

_"Hi I am Arthur."_

_She took his hand and thought she was going to pass out. She didn't want to let him go. She didn't how, but she managed to speak._

_"I'm Guinevere."_

"Guinevere?"

Where was she? What was happening? Why this voice was keeps on calling her? She didn't want to leave her golden hair man...

"Guinevere?"

Why had she had the impression that ... Guinevere finally opened her eyes and saw a very worried Arthur above her.

"Arthur?"

"Oh God." She saw tears of relief in his eyes and he couldn't help but take her in his arms. "Don't ever do that to me again." he whispered in her hair. "We were talking and you just... fainted. Don't _ever_ do that to me! Understood?"

For once, she let him take her in his arms without pushing him away and actually cuddle herself against his muscled chest. Then, it was as if her body knew his embrace, she felt better, really better.

"Promise." she whispered and he receded a few seconds in order to check if she had nothing serious.

"Are you fine? Any nausea? Nor dizziness? I'm going to take you see Merlin."

"Arthur-"

"This was not a request, Guinevere."

She couldn't say anything else in front of the worry all over his face; she could see he had really been afraid. At this time, she noticed he had stopped the car and he was now at her side. Arthur was about to get up and walk toward his seat, but she caught his sleeve.

"Guinevere- ?"

"I..." she notices she was exhausted suddenly. "I remember something."

Right away, he kneeled in front of her, fear in his eyes.

"I think... I think this was the first time we met."

His bright blue eyes filled with hope.

"When you crashed into my car?" he asked slowly.

She shook her head.

"You ... You were with Merlin and when I saw you..."

He seemed lost, then.

"I was at Lancelot's house and ... and you came ... You were with Merlin and ..."

He seemed upset. He remembered all too well what she was talking of. That night, when he had seen her, his world had stopped. He didn't know she was with someone else and he had already begun to fall in love with her. His heart has been crushed then, and he had to spend all night, pretending they didn't know each other and had watched her with Lancelot. But he didn't want to speak of that. It was too painful.

"Oh Guinevere ..." he only murmured.

His blue eyes filled with tears and he hugged her again, squeezing her tight against him. She hugged him back this time, and heard him whisper.

"We will get through this my love, I know it. I'm sure of it."

She didn't know if he was talking to her, or to the old her that was apparently still in her head, but she tighten her hold on him.

* * *

"Arthur? Gwen?" asked a surprise voice behind them.

They turned around and saw Freya, surprised.

"Hello Freya" started Gwen.

"What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"Guinevere passed out earlier." said Arthur. "I wanted to see Merlin, in order to check that everything was fine."

"I told him I was fine, but he refuses to listen to me."

The young nurse gave them a slight, pensive smile.

"Doctor Emrys is operating on someone right now, but I will tell him you're here the moment he has finish."

"Thank you." resumed Arthur.

The nurse gave them another smile, and left.

* * *

"Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, Arthur." she smiled slowly. "I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You would tell me otherwise, wouldn't you?"

Suddenly, she laughed and it was as if his heart was starting beating again. Since she has said that she remembered their first encounter, Arthur started to hope again. Hope that maybe, things will go well. It was as if someone had sent him a sign. As if in the moment where he was losing faith, _Guinevere _had sent him a sign.

"Arthur? Gwen?"

They both get up, seeing Merlin arriving.

"Hi Merlin." started Arthur." I'm sorry to disturb you this way, but I wanted to check on something with you."

"Nonsense, you two never bother me."

He turned toward Guinevere.

"I heard you passed out?"

She nodded shyly.

"This isn't grave, is it?" asked Arthur.

"How did it happen?" asked Merlin, making them sigh to sit.

"I don't know ..." started Guinevere before frowning slightly. "We were talking and... I felt a headache coming on."

"Had you got a flash?" asked gently Merlin. "A memory which came from nowhere, just like that?"

She nodded again.

"And what did you remember, if I may ask?"

She blushed and looked down.

"Our first encounter."

"Ours?" asked Merlin, surprised.

"Merlin." sighed Arthur in this way he had.

"Yours!" exclaimed Merlin, a smile creeping on his face. "That's a great news Gwen!"

She smiled a little.

"But why did she pass out?"

The doctor became serious again.

"It can occur when a memory is too intense." he seemed to think. "Are you tired?"

"Exhausted." she answered.

"Yes. That's what I thought..."

"So?"

"So, it will surely do that to you my dear, it will be very likely that you will feel headaches coming on again, but not always. Memories; especially intense one's can carry a lot of emotion and a lot of baggage which could cause you to feel faint and very tire; hence why you past out. But this is also a good sign of recovery Gwen; your memories are coming back."

He smiled at them.

"Can you do an MRI still, please?" asked Arthur, "Just to be sure?"

"Arthur ..." started Gwen.

"Of course I can." he got up. "Please my lady, follow me."

She laughed then got up and threw a scared look toward Arthur, who hurried to say.

"I won't move."

She smiled at him and followed Merlin. Seeing them leave, laughing and talking joyously, Arthur couldn't help but hope. Hope his Guinevere will come back to him.

* * *

"Merlin." started slowly Gwen and he turned toward her.

"Yes"

She seemed to hesitate.

"Do you really think all of my memory will come back?"

He gave her a comforting smile and squeezed her hand with affection.

"I'm sure of it. Most people with amnesia never get their memories back. You're one of the lucky few."

* * *

**Guinevere remembered the time we met, at Lancelot's.**

A few seconds later, his phone vibrated. Mithian.

**Arthur! This is so great! I am so happy for you :)**

He smiled, then become serious again.

**I am afraid.**

**Oh no darling, everything will be fine. Your love is stronger than anything, I'm sure of it.**

**Everyone keeps telling us that, but what if it isn't enough? What if she returns to Lancelot like she once did? I won't survive this Mithian; I can't see her walk away from me. Not again.**

A few seconds later, someone was calling him. He should have known, Mithian was never the more patient woman in the world.

"Arthur?"

"That's me."

"You have to stop being so negative, everything will be fine."

"You don't know that."

"I am a medium; didn't you know that, since all those years?"

He laughed then.

"Listen, Guinevere is there, somewhere - I know she is -." she resumed seriously. "And if someone can bring her back to us, I'm sure this person is you. You're the love of her life, Arthur."

He didn't answer but closed his eyes, tight. He needed to hear that. He needed this courage.

"Thank you Mithian." he breathed.

"Anytime." he could hear her smile.

At this time, he saw Guinevere and Merlin come back.

"I must leave you." he then said, "Thank you for all."

"Bye Arthur, let me know how things are going."

"I promise."

And he hangs up the phone. When Gwen saw it, she frowned but didn't say a word.

"So?" asked Arthur.

"So everything with this young lady is fine." smiled Merlin, "Just a good night to sleep and all this would be nothing but a bad memory."

"Thank you Merlin."

He smiled toward them and turned toward Gwen.

"Trust yourself, Gwen."

"I'll try."

* * *

In the car, Arthur and Guinevere were talking of all sort of things, when she dared ask him what was troubling her since they left the hospital.

"Arthur, with who were you on the phone, earlier?"

He looked at her.

"With Mithian."

"Oh." she breathed and turned toward the window looking annoyed. She didn't say anything but she looked troubled. She didn't saw the smile that lighted up Arthur's face.

"We won't have to have this discussion again, will we?"

"What discussion?" she asked in a colder voice, couldn't helping herself.

"The one when I told you over and over that there is nothing going on with her."

She was ready to answer something but when she turned her head toward him and saw his eyes literally _sparkle_, the words died on her throat. Her anger disappeared and she couldn't help but blush. _Again._

"I believe you." she breathed.

"I sure hope so!" he smiled.

"Stop making fun of me."

She was trying to stay serious but a smile was escaping her. This seemed so _casual_.

"I wouldn't dare."

"Of course."

He laughed again and resumed, a little more seriously.

"Merlin said you must sleep tonight."

"Yes, I'm very tire?"

"So, I suppose we just have to go out another time?"

She looked up toward him and saw the question in his bright blue eyes.

"Yes, Arthur. I would like that very much."

He smiled and focused on the road, trying not to show how happy he was.

"Saturday night?"

"I have to check schedule. I'm a very busy woman, you know."

He laughed , she _loved _making him laugh.

"Saturday night will be perfect." she resumed sweetly.

* * *

Hello my friends :) So ? What did you think ? Arthur and Guinevere ? Her remembering when they met ? The revelation she once chose Lancelot over him ? Gwen's jelousy ? I hope you liked it :)

So, a few thanks then :

Thank you to all the people who are following me : **ABVM**, **Arthurlover7**, **Aummeo**, ** -drinker**, **Hogwarts is in Camelot**, **KerryClaire**, **Missyhoneybee**, **Saodat**, **Wallaruby**, **anna-africa**, **coriander72**, **freckled98**, **kindlywishing**, **osept and pwsm88, THANK YOU :)**

Thank you to all the people who add me in their favourites : **Arthurlover7**, **Hogwarts is in Camelot**, **LonerSun**, **Missyhoneybee**, **PsalmReader**, **Saodat and ****osept, THANK YOU :)**

And thank you to all the people who left amazing reviews : **Hogwarts is in Camelot **, **freckled98 **, **larasmith **, **Guest**, **Sherri and bandeapix, THANK YOU SO MUCH :)**

And I wanted to answer my Guests :)

**'Guest' **Thank you :) Yes, Uther is sincere in this story, he wants to show Arthur that despite the fact he had been a bad father in a past, he really wants a chance to redempt himself :) Don't worry my friend, you know me now, I can't do anyhting else that A/G happy ending ! ;) Glad you love Alice too and yes, Gwen needs to trust her feeligns a little more than her brain right now ... I'm so glad you love this story ! :)

Thank you for your review :)

**'Sherri' **Sorry for that, I know it's sad :( Lance is a jerk and he wants Gwen back, he will do all he can for that ... Will he succeed ? Yes, Uther is sincere, I want him to redempt himself :) Thank you so much ! I hope you liked it ! :)

Thanks for your review :)

**'bandeapix' **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes :) Pour te donner un spoiler, oui, Lancelot ne va pas laisser tomber maintenant... Arthur et Guenièvre ont encore beaucoup d'étapes à surmonter ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, Merlin ne va pas tarder à refaire son apparition ;)

Merci pour ta review ! :)

So, my friends, I hope you liked it :)

Keep safe :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late :) Thanks to my beta, **lunasoltierra** :)

**Chapter 7:**

They finally came home.

"Do you want to eat something?" asked Arthur.

"Please."

He nodded and headed toward the kitchen, while she was browsing in the living-room, looking around her. She saw a board with papers, pictures ... And, raising one paper, she saw a little yellow post-it note.

_You're to my life what sun is to the Earth._

_I love you._

_Arthur._

She felt tears prickled at her eyes and, in a trembling hand, she stroked the piece of paper. They were that kind of couple then, the kind who wrote little love notes when they left the house? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Why didn't she remember?

"Guinevere?"

She jumped. He was there, at the door.

"I'm fine." she said.

He walked toward her slowly and saw the post-it, paling slightly.

"Oh."

None of them spoke for a little time then.

_He heard the door open and knew right away who was there. He didn't turn around and kept on looking by the window. _

_"Arthur..."_

_"Can you tell me what game you're playing, Guinevere?"_

_He turned around and saw her glassy eyes._

_"I..." she started. "I..."_

_"We've been dating for weeks."_

_"I know." she whispered, looking down._

_"And did it ever occur to you to tell me that you were already in a relationship?"_

_He asked angrily, making her jump._

_"So what?" he asked, letting his anger take over and she looked up. "Was this some sick twisted game of yours? Were you just playing with me? Having some fun at my expense?" she was horrified he could think that and her heart start beating faster. "And to think I was starting to ..." he stopped himself and seeing the pain in his blue eyes, she felt distraught. "I think we don't have anything more to say to each other." He almost confessed. His heart was breaking; he had to leave with whatever dignity he had left._

_ He was starting to leave._

_"Arthur, wait." she whispered, her voice trembling._

_He stopped and she resumed, weakly._

_"I wasn't playing with you. I wasn't with Lancelot anymore when I agree to go out with you. I was calling you tomorrow in order to ... to tell you that I got back with my ex." he refused to look at her and her heart broke more, she added. "You... You have this strange effect on me." she looked down before saying. "I am drawn to you. I can't help it." She looked up and saw he was looking at her too, frowning slightly. "But I agree to give myself and Lancelot another chance. I am with Lancelot now, and I can't do that to him. I'm sorry." She said with tears in her eyes._

_He stared at her a few seconds then only murmured an "I see." and left._

"Arthur?"

The young man blinked and gave a sorry smile toward Guinevere.

"What were you thinking?"

"Nothing." he resumed quickly and she frowned.

"Tell me."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Come and eat. I'll explain to you."

* * *

They settle at the table and started eating.

"Tell me now, Arthur."

"I'm not sure that is a good idea."

"Please, I want to know."

He suddenly looked very tired and for the umpteenth time, she blamed herself for that.

"Listen." he cleared his throat. "Earlier, you didn't remember our first encounter."

She frowned and seemed lost, he resumed.

"Actually, we have seen each other before this time ... in _his _house."

"I don't get it, Arthur."

He stared at her a few seconds and sighed again.

"We have met some 3 weeks before, you crashed into my car and ... it was love at first sight."

She laid her fork, attentive.

"We went out on a few dates. Each night we went out together was magical. We spent our days talking to each other and I was already falling in love with you, as were you."

"I still don't understand?"

"This night, when we met again, I discovered you had a boyfriend. A boyfriend that wasn't me."

Gwen gasped in shock.

"Oh God."

"It was not your fault, Guinevere. We were drawn to each other, _we couldn't help it._"

She was quiet for a few times then.

"So, I cheated on Lancelot? I was really that _kind _of woman?" She said horrified.

He tried to take her hand but she recede it. She doesn't see the pain cross his stare.

"You didn't cheat on Lancelot, Guinevere." Arthur was trying to remain calm. "You two weren't together when you agreed to go out with me. But you chose ..." he swallowed, hardly. "You chose to let him have another chance. You didn't want to hurt him; this is why you tried to stay away from me. You are a good woman. That wasn't your fault."

She nodded, not convinced, before getting up.

"I'm tired"

"Why don't you go and take a nap." resumed Arthur gently. "I'll wash this."

She got up and he did the same. The young woman stared at him a few seconds.

"When I wake up later, I want you to tell me our story."

He nodded and she walked away.

"Sleep well." he breathed tenderly.

She stopped, like she was a statue suddenly, but didn't answer. Once she was gone, Arthur let himself fall on his chair and put his face on his hands.

* * *

He came into the room, without making noise, and saw her, sound asleep. Softened, he walked closer and watched her sleep, reminding himself how much he loved that. He could spend his life doing this. Instead, he stroked her cheek and tenderly kissed her lips and she moved a little, smile lighting up her face. He sighed and murmured very low that he loved her, before leaving the room.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Arthur was working on his computer, when the doorbell rang. Hurrying to open the door before the sound could wake up Guinevere; he ran at the door and opened it before a big smile light up his face.

"Hello, big brother."

"Morgana!" he smiled, before she laid her bag and ran into his arms.

When they broke apart, he walked away from the door and made her sign to come in.

"Come in, please."

She smiled at him and came.

"I'm so glad to see you, Morgana."

She turned around and smiled at him.

"I am too."

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Here and... there."

He gave her a reproving look and she hurried to say.

"But I didn't came again for speak about me, Arthur."

She walked closer again and squeezed her again, tight.

"I'm so sorry for the accident."

He squeezed her back and when they receded, a sad look was in his little sister emerald stare. Morgana was his half-sister, but for Arthur, he loved her as if she was his own blood.

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping."

"You?"

He hesitated then and she took his hand.

"Arthur?"

"Bad." he whispered. "I am pretty bad."

"Oh my poor-"

She was going to end her sentence when a noise could be heard; they turned around and saw Gwen, in front of the door. The young woman, woken up by the noise, had gotten up in order to see what it was. Seeing Arthur with a woman, she had first felt strangely cheated, but seeing the young woman, long ebony hair, pale skin and emerald eyes, she recognized the woman as Arthur's half-sister, on the pictures.

"Oh Gwen." whispered the young woman, walking hesitantly toward her. "Do you know me?"

"Arthur showed me pictures."

Tears were forming in the woman's eyes.

"We've being the best friends in the whole world, for years. I was often away those years, but that didn't prevent us from keep in touch, every day."

Guinevere stared at her, she seemed sincere.

"I am sorry ..."

"That's nothing. You will remember."

Guinevere headed her look toward Arthur, whose intensity made her chill. He ended however, asking his sister.

"And how long are you staying?"

"Oh, just for tonight. I don't want to intrude."

"Morgana-"

"No, Arthur." she cut him. "Just, dad and my mum are going to home only tomorrow and you know how much I hate being alone."

"I know." he smiled tenderly toward her and Guinevere felt her heart melt, seeing him so close to his sister.

"I will go and lay my bag in my room."

"Please, go."

Once Morgana gone, Arthur walked closer to his wife.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you."

She gave him a little smile and he seemed suddenly to think of something.

"What's happening?"

"Don't talk about Merlin, under any circumstances."

"Why?" she frown.

They heard Morgana came back and Arthur just got the time to whisper.

"I'll explain to you, it's a long story."

* * *

"So, what do we do this afternoon?" asked finally Morgana.

"I don't know. What do you want to do, Guinevere?"

"I don't know. I'm still a little tired; I think I will stay home."

"Me too, then." resumed Arthur.

"No, please go and have fun!"

"I'm fine."

"Arthur, I don't need a baby-sitter! I can manage alone. I don't need you."

She saw she had hurt him and regretted right away. He added nothing but look at his shoes.

"Anyway, I had to see a few friends, while I'm here." added Morgana, getting up, she laid a kiss on Arthur's cheek and stroked his shoulder. "I'll be here tonight."

And in a few seconds, she was outside, leaving Arthur and Guinevere alone, once more.

"Arthur, I-"

"No need to explain."

He got up and walked toward his room.

"I'll be in my room, if you need me. Even if apparently, you get tired of having me."

Tears were forming in the young woman's eyes, but he didn't saw it. Arthur was exhausted, it's been days since he had had total night's sleep, he was always forcing himself to be joyful for Guinevere's sake, but today, as he was losing the only thing he had ever loved, he was too tired to pretend ...

* * *

Finally, after half an hour, someone knocked at Arthur's door.

"Come in." he muttered.

She came in and found him laid down on his bed. Seeing her arrive, he sat up. He seemed sad, exhausted, and his hair was all messy.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"And I for shouting on you."

They both smiled a little smile and he made her sign to come closer. She did and sat shyly beside him, on his bed. He stared at her and she suddenly asked.

"Do you think we'll succeed? Getting back what we had?"

He seemed to think then.

"I hope that more than anything else."

"And what if we don't?"

Again, he hesitated.

"We could... maybe... if this is what you want of course... rebuild something."

She didn't answered and watched him at her turn, before raise a hand and softened his hair. The gesture was so tender he had to close his eyes for a few seconds, and she let her hand get lost on his cheek before she recede it.

"You didn't answered." he murmured, his eyes still closed.

"That's because I don't know what to tell you, Arthur." she said in the same tone. "That's much too soon for me."

He opened his eyes and she saw the ocean that it was full of apprehension, fear, and hope too.

"I will wait you know, if this is what you want."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

They prepared the meal together, speaking, laughing. And when Morgana came in, Arthur was running behind a laughing Guinevere; Morgana leant on the doorway and smiled, before slightly knocking, signaling she was here. They jumped and turned toward her.

"Oh, hello Morgana." smiled Arthur. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Wonderful." she answered. "I just change my clothes, and I'll come eat."

When she was gone again, Guinevere gave _this _look to Arthur.

"Why did you ask me not to talk her about Merlin?"

He sighed and ran a hand in his hair which, foolishly, made Guinevere's heart missing a beat.

"Why?"

"Morgana and Merlin, they... they used to date."

The young woman's eyes widened.

"And it ended pretty badly actually."

This time, she frowned.

"Listen, my sister wasn't ready to settle down, and Merlin didn't... he didn't get that."

"His heart has been broken?"

"Something like that." breathed Arthur in a sad voice. "He is slowly recovering from that, but don't talk to him about her neither."

"Promise." she whispered.

He nodded and they keep on preparing the dinner.

"Arthur?"

He looked up.

"Thank you."

A slight smile lighted up his gorgeous face while he resumed what he was doing. They did not saw Morgana, behind the door, a tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

"It was delicious, Arthur." smiled Morgana, one hand on her stomach.

"Actually, Guinevere helped me a lot."

The young woman smiled slightly at that and got up.

"Please excuse me; I have to go to the loo."

She threw a look toward Arthur, then left. Once alone, siblings started to speak lowly.

"She seems fine." started Morgana.

"It depends on the days. Some she refused that I get close to her." ended sadly her big brother.

"You're her landmark, Arthur, the only person who, while she doesn't even remember why, she _knows_ she can trust."

"I'm not sure of that ..."

"Of course it is. Some hours with the both of you and I notice that! She always check you'll stay here when she leaves a room, she looks at you every two seconds and-"

"Morgana." cut her gently Arthur. "I thank you for what you're _trying _to do."

He looked down.

"You miss her, don't you?"

She had said that in such a gentle voice, Arthur felt his vision blurred. But he wanted to stay strong. He has to.

"Oh Arthur..."

"I... I... After _all _we've been through I just thought that ..." he tried to contain himself but it was only getting harder and harder. "And now..."

His little sister laid a hand on his, her wide emerald eyes full of tears.

"I know."

* * *

On her side, Guinevere left the loo and decided to go and fetch a jacket, since she was a little cold. While she was getting out of her room, her phone buzzed; first, she ignored it but soon, the curiosity took the lead and she turned around and picked her phone. Who could it be? She opened the text and her blood froze.

**We have to speak.**

**Lancelot.**

Guinevere felt her legs give up on her; she should never have opened this text. She would want Arthur to be there, for him to tell her what to do. She almost ran to him but, remembering the pain in his eyes the time she spoke about Lancelot, she did not. No. She must handle that, alone.

**I don't think this would be a good idea.**

**Forget a little about Arthur, won't you? I'll explain to you everything that you want to know. And you owe me that, since you left me at the altar.**

She thought she was going to faint. She didn't do that, did she? But she wanted answers and Arthur didn't want to give it to her. She took a deep breath...

"Guinevere, is everything alright?" asked suddenly Arthur and she almost dropped her phone.

"I'm fine!" she answered, her voice shaking just the tiny bit. "I'm coming right away."

She hurried to text an answer, then threw her phone on her bed and resumed her way toward the living room. On her phone, one sentence, only one.

**Alright. Join me at the school, tomorrow afternoon.**

* * *

Hello there :) So ? What did you think ? I hope you liked it :) Arthur and Guinevere ? Guinevere shouting at Arthur ? Their talk on the bed ? Morgana's return ?

So, my usual thanks :

Thanks to all the people who are following me : **ABVM**, **Arthurlover7**, **Aummeo**, ** -drinker**, **Hogwarts is in Camelot**, **KerryClaire**, **Missyhoneybee**, **Saodat**, **Wallaruby**, **anna-africa**, **coriander72** **freckled98**, **kindlywishing**, **osept** and **pwsm88, THANK YOU :)  
**

Thanks to all the people who add me in their favourites : **Arthurlover7**, **Hogwarts is in Camelot**, **LonerSun**, **Missyhoneybee**, **PsalmReader**, **Saodat**, **floltoile **and **osept, THANK YOU :)**

And thank you to all the people who reviewed : **larasmith**, **freckled98 **, **Hogwarts is in Camelot , ABVM , ****Nellou, Sherri and Guest, THANK YOU SO MUCH :)**

And now, I"ll answer to my Guests :)

**'Nellou' **Ahaha ! Pas mal, tu me connais bien en fait ;) Je suis contente que tu ai aimé cette partie, c'est vrai que je voulais qu'à ce stade, Arthur commence à s'emporter en plus ( dû au manque de sommeil, au stress et tout ça ... ) Il a peur et c'est le seul moyen qu'il connaît pour cette peur ...

Ahah, gagné encore ! Et revoilà notre cher Lancelot ... ;)

Merci encore pour ta review ! Bisous :)

**'Sherri' **Thanks ! I hope you liked this one too :)

Thank you for your review :)

**'Guest' **Thank you :) I like Gwen jealous if you want me to be honnest :) And I'm glad you liked this part, too :)

Thank you for your review :)

Thank you everyone :)

Be Safe :)


	8. Chapter 8

As usual, **thank you **to my beta : **lunasoltierra**, who's always doing such an incredible job and putting up with my mistakes and me, thank you :)

**Chapter 8:**

Guinevere woke up, with an awful headache. She grunted a little and laid a hand on her forehead, before she looked at the clock on her bedside table, 8:10 am. She stayed a few seconds more in her bed before getting up. She saw Arthur's door open and understood he was up too. Slowly, she headed toward the kitchen, without making any noise, when she heard their conversation.

"You look exhausted, dear brother."

"I'm fine."

"Arthur..."

"Look, Morgana, it's my job to take care of Guinevere."

"And who takes care of _you_?" she asked gently and Gwen felt her heart stopped.

A slight silence came then, and when she heard them talk about other things, she came in, shyly. Right away, she saw Arthur's eyes laid on her with such tenderness that she felt bad for what she will do. She'll lie to him. He didn't deserve that.

"Good morning, Guinevere." he breathed and she sit at the table.

"Hello." she answered. "You are leaving us, today?" she asked slowly toward Morgana, hoping she would not, hoping that Arthur would not be alone while she would be with Lancelot. She didn't even know what to tell him.

"Yep." smiled the young woman. "I'm coming home for a few days."

Guinevere nodded, thoughtful.

"Are you ok?" asked Arthur, and she looked up toward him.

"Yes."

Arthur forced himself to smile. Today would be a day without. He had the feeling that each time they were getting closer, it was for getting further apart. He felt exhausted by all that. He couldn't bear it anymore. He wanted his wife back. He wanted his life back. His didn't have any strength anymore. Morgana looked at the both of them and excused herself, thinking them to needing to have some private time.

"If you would excuse me, I'm gonna pack."

And in a smile, she was gone. Guinevere then laid her cup and took her chance to talk with Arthur. She felt horrible for what she was doing, but she _needed _to do it.

"Arthur?"

He looked up, tired eyes.

"Yes?"

"You look exhausted." she couldn't help but notice.

"I'm fine." he breathed. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

She took a deep breath.

"I would like to go to the school this afternoon." she finally said. "And stay for a while for ... you know ... see if my memories come back."

His stare light up then and he smiled. It was official, she hated herself.

"Of course Gwen, I'll take you there."

"You never call me Gwen." she then noticed and she didn't like it.

"That's true." he laughed calmly. "I like you name."

She frowned slightly.

"When do you want us to go?"

"_Us_?"

"Of course. I'm not leaving you."

Guinevere panicked. It wasn't how she had planned thing to go. She should see Lancelot, without Arthur.

"Arthur." she resumed slowly, hesitantly. "I'd prefer it if I could be alone."

He frowned.

"I am never alone."

"But, what will you do?"

"Stay with Alice, visit my children, that kind of things."

"But-"

"Arthur, _please!_ I just want to be alone! Is this possible for you?" she get carried away and right away, she regretted it, seeing the pain and hurt invading his blue eyes.

He then ended his cup and got up, before finally say in a voice that had nothing to do with its usual warmth.

"Fine. Tell me when _you_ want to go."

"Where are you going?" she asked, panicking at the only idea of him leaving her behind.

"To bed." was his only answer.

* * *

Arthur hadn't come to eat at midday, leaving Gwen manage on her own. He had not left his room and Gwen felt guilty. She had not dared disturb him but now, she needed him to take her to Lancelot. She then slowly headed toward his door and knocked.

"Arthur?" she asked, opening the door slowly. She glimpsed him laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Arthur?"

"That's me."

"I need ..."

A humorless laugh escaped him and she felt frozen.

"Of course. You driver will be ready in a minute, _my lady._"

She felt tears in her eyes and murmured a trembling 'thank you' before hurrying outside. Arthur sighed and hit his forehead; he had not meant to be so mean. He got up quickly and joined Guinevere who was waiting for him, tears rolling down her cheeks, arms bracing herself. He walked closer and when she saw him, she looked elsewhere.

"Guinevere, I-" he started, but the words died in his throat.

A slight silence came then. He didn't know what to do. One time, he had the feeling _his _Guinevere was there, and the next minute, she was colder and more distant than ever. He was just a man. That was hard to handle. Almost impossible and today, he couldn't take no more.

"I'm sorry." he resumed and she wiped her face.

"No, _I _am sorry." she said, her voice shaking. "Maybe all that was a bad idea"

He frowned.

"I should never have come."

This time, his heart stopped.

"Guinevere..."

"No." she cut him. "You're unhappy. And that's too hard for me."

He felt tears pricked at his eyes too. He couldn't lose her. He wasn't strong enough for that.

"Don't speak like that..."

"I think the best is that I leave."

He stayed speechless for a few seconds; then, panic won over.

"No."

She turned around and froze, seeing tears in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Arthur, I-"

"Where will you go? Tell me; where will you go?"

"Uhh…"

"Exactly, whether you like it or not this is your home. Guinevere _I'm_ your home, and I'm not just saying that to convince you to stay. You once told me I was your home. So you see Guinevere this is where you belong, with me. I know this a hard but we got to work together to make this work. So please don't leave. I'm sorry I've been such an arse. I'm exhausted these days but ... it won't happen again. Just..." he walk toward her but stopped suddenly, as if he had reminded himself of something. "Don't leave me." he whispered weakly and she felt as if she was dying inside.

_"No." he resumed weakly. "Don't leave me. I'm begging you."_

_He looked at the woman, tears rolling down her cheeks too, and tried to walk closer but she didn't let him._

_"Guinevere-"_

_"Don't -Guinevere- me, Arthur." she said in a weak voice too. "I can't anymore."_

_He looked down._

_"I CAN'T ANYMORE!" she screamed. "He is your _father_, what's wrong with him?! Why is he doing this..." her voice broke and he walked toward her this time, taking her in his arms. She tried to walk away, but he held her tight against him. "Let go of me!"_

_"Never." he whispered fiercely and she stopped debating herself. "I would never let go of you. I love you more than anything in the world, Guinevere; I think you don't even realize how much."_

_He felt her sobs stop and she raised her red and swollen eyes toward him. _

_"Your father hates me."_

_"It's not with my father that I want to spend the rest of my life with."_

_She laughed a small, watery laugh then._

_"But it matters to me."_

_"Guinevere, I beg you. Don't do this."_

_Again, sobs took her and she buried her face in her boyfriend's shoulder, while he was squeezing her tight against him._

_"I ... I lo...ove you so mu...uch..." she sobbed._

Guinevere laid a hand on her forehead and felt her vision blurred, vaguely hearing Arthur's voice. She felt her legs giving up on her but, before she fell on the ground, a warm and hard body caught her.

"Arthur..." she whispered, in a dizzy state.

"I'm here." he answered firmly. "I'm here my love."

He settled her on a chair and stayed by her side, until her eyelids open totally. She saw him worried.

"Are you feeling better?"

She nodded.

"Do you want a glass of water?"

"Please."

Her voice was rough, as if she had not speak in a long time; he hurried to bring her water. She drank it and thanks him lowly.

"Did you remember something?"

She hesitated.

"Nothing that matters." she finally whispered, and she saw the disappointment in his face, before he gets up in order to hide it.

"If you still want to go to school, I don't mind driving you there."

"Thank you."

She got up and followed him.

* * *

The car was quiet. Guinevere didn't stop asking herself _why _she had not told the truth to Arthur. She remembered a fight with him, a fight when she wanted to run away from him, where he had try to stop her by telling her that he loved her above all else. She felt like she was about to faint then. Because she clearly remembered saying something like that too. Then, why, if she was remembering that, wasn't she _feeling _the intensity of that? That was surely the real reason of her silence. She didn't want to hurt Arthur more that he already was. **Trust yourself Gwen. **Merlin's voice came to mind; but she couldn't take the risk to trust herself for now, she was doing all wrong, she was making Arthur unhappy.

* * *

They arrived in front of the school and Arthur stopped the car.

"At what time do you want me to come and fetch you?"

She seemed to think.

"4 pm. If you can."

"No problem."

She was about to leave the car, but he caught her arm gently.

"Guinevere, I am so sorry for ... you know... earlier."

She gave him à soft smile.

"It's already forgotten Arthur, see you later."

He smiled too and let her leave, watching her walk in the school, lost in his thoughts for a few moment.

_"We're here." breathed the young man._

_"I can't."_

_"Guinevere-" started Arthur but she turned her face toward him and he saw the tears in this eyes he loved so much._

_"I can't. Not after all that happened." She looked down and impulsively, he got out of the car, before opening her door and kneeling in front of her. At the beginning, she avoided his stare, but he laid a tender hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes, leaning against this hand before finally plunged in his ocean stare._

_"You'll get through this, my love." he whispered. "All will be fine."_

_"I left him at the altar!" she whispered, terrified. "How will it be fine?"_

_"Trust me."_

_She nodded weakly and buried her face in his neck, searching bravery there._

_"You won't even have to speak to him." he resumed, stroking her hair. "And before you noticed it, I'll be here, waiting for you."_

_She nodded slowly and receded a little. He wiped her tears in a tender gesture and she leant in, closing her lips over his. He answered that kiss and deepened it, while Guinevere was losing herself in him, his lips, his hands, his scent, _all. _They finally break apart, breathless._

_"I am here." he whispered and she laid her forehead against his, before kissing him again and receded._

_"I'm ready."_

_He got up, helped her out of the car and kissed her once again before letting her go. He watched her go upstairs and then disappeared into the school..._

And then he was brought back to reality. Brusquely. Painfully. Guinevere wasn't there anymore. _His _Guinevere wasn't there anymore. The woman that loved him with all of her heart was gone; and he was not even sure he would see her again. Arthur wiped a tear that was rolling down his cheek, started the car and, after taking one last look, he left.

* * *

Guinevere, hesitatingly, walked toward Lancelot's office. She knocked and hesitated once again, before taking a deep breath and pushing the door. He was there, at his desk, and once again, opposite feeling took her. She tried to clear her mind, but he was staring at her so intently that she couldn't.

"You came."

"Yes." she only answered, sitting on a chair. "Don't you have class?"

"Not on Fridays afternoon. Why are you really here?"

"I wanted to know."

"What?"

"Everything."

* * *

Arthur pushed the door and sighed, before look at his watch, 2 p.m. It was going to be long afternoon. He took his phone and frowned, seeing incoming calls; his father, Merlin, an unknown number. He took his phone and called his father first, after a few seconds, the man picked up.

"Hello?"

"Father?"

"Arthur." answered the man. "Where were you? I've been trying to reach you."

The young man sighed. Some things never changed.

"I was with Guinevere, why did you call?"

"Because there is news about the investigation. I gave your number to the inspector; he must have tried to reach you."

"I have an unknown call."

"That must be him. Call him back."

"Father?"

"Do it Arthur." only answered Uther. "I must go now, I'll call you later."

"Very well." sighed Arthur, slightly lost.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

The young man frowned and dialed his best friend's number, which was answered right away.

"You could have told me." warned he, accusatory.

"What?"

"That _she _was back."

Arthur suddenly felt stupid.

"Oh God. Merlin, I am _sorry."_

No answer.

"Please, don't be mad at me. I ... I know this is not an excuse but things are pretty bad with Guinevere and ... I didn't think ... forgive me."

He heard Merlin sighed.

"Fine." grunted Merlin. "How long is she staying?"

"I don't know." breathed Arthur. "Not long, I imagine."

Another silence. Arthur felt suddenly bad for his best friend.

"How do you even know she is here?"

"Katherine." he only answered. "She was here; in the hospital."

"Oh no..." muttered Arthur.

"She didn't stop telling me just how much it was _sad _that our story ended up that way." a bitter laugh escaped him. "As if it was _my _fault."

"Merlin-"

"And this isn't the worst. Freya was there."

"Shit." let out Arthur.

"As you said. She is been avoiding me ever since."

Arthur thought a few seconds.

"You have to talk to her."

"Never." answered Merlin categorically. "How could you even tell me that? I know she is your sister but-"

"I wasn't talking about Morgana, Merlin. You have to speak to Freya. Explain to her, tell her how you feel."

"I can't." answered sadly the doctor.

"Of course you can! You are Merlin Emrys, you save_ lives on a daily basis!_ Of course you can tell this girl what you feel for her!"

"Do you think so?" asked weakly Merlin.

"I'm sure of it."

Another silence. Again.

"Fine."

"Go on, buddy."

"Thanks, Arthur."

"Anytime."

He heard his friend laugh slightly and a few seconds later, the line went dead. Arthur dialed then the third number.

"Inspector Mordred, I'm listening?"

"Arthur Pendragon, here."

A slight silence and Arthur felt suddenly anxious.

"Mr. Pendragon, I have so much to tell you ..."

* * *

"And _he _doesn't say a thing to you?" asked in a mean way Lancelot and Gwen couldn't help take Arthur's defense.

"I don't want to ask him."

"Why?"

"I don't want to hurt him."

He leaned in his chair.

"But you don't mind hurting me?" he asks bitterly.

She looked down feeling guilty. He stands up then and settled on his desk, in front of her.

"What do you remember exactly?"

She looked at him and saw just how close they were. _Too _close. She felt suddenly uncomfortable. Which was strange. She never felt uncomfortable with Arthur; _troubled _but not uncomfortable.

"My memories stop the summer of my 19."

A pensive smile lighted up his face.

"We were so in love at that time ..."

She looked down.

"What happened, then?"

"I'm not sure." he sighed and looked at the ceiling a few seconds. "We broke up for a few times."

"Why?"

"You wanted space." he resumed bitterly. "Think."

She looked down.

"And I don't exactly know _how, _but you met Arthur, you two started to see each other, but we got back together."

"Why?"

"I convinced you to give us a second chance."

"Did you know about Arthur?"

"Not until you left the day of our wedding."

"I'm sorry for that." she breathed and he stayed quiet a few seconds, before saying with hate.

"This is not your fault, it's _him_. He brainwashed you. We loved each other and he just came, said some pretty words to you and you believed him!" he got carried away before clearing his throat. "Excuse me."

Guinevere nodded, tears threatening to fall. Was she really hurting so much people?

"You left, Gwen." he said, lowly. "You just left and you took all with you. You left to find him, told me you were sorry, that I was someone great, but that you wasn't the one for me ..." he looked away a few seconds and resumed, in a shaking voice. "You told me that you loved him. That you have loved him since the day you had laid eyes on him, that summer. That you couldn't _pretend _anymore. Could you imagine the shock? The betrayal I felt? I loved you."

"I'm so sorry ..."

He plunged his eyes in hers.

"I still love you."

"Lancelot..." she breathed, getting up. "I should probably go, now."

He got up and brought her toward him.

"Excuse me." he breathed, a few centimeters from her.

She forced herself not to look troubled by it all, but it was. He saw him and smiled, and whispered.

"Come to me, tomorrow."

"What?"

"And the day after that."

"Lancelot..."

"I will explain you all it is you want to know."

She hesitated. How to explain that to Arthur? Why was she feeling as if she was doing something wrong?

"Alright." she breathed finally, before hurried away.

* * *

"I'm listening." asked Arthur, suddenly tensed.

"At your father's request, I opened an investigation on the accident that happened a few weeks ago, and that your wife and yourself had been victims' of." he started. "You had been run over by a car driving fast."

"Yes."

"And the driver didn't even stop to check if you were okay?"

"No, indeed."

"And did you hear the car come towards you?"

Arthur frowned.

"No... I don't think so. Not until it was very close."

"Hm-Hm." resumed the investigator. "I will admit to you that the accident seem suspicions to me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Let's be realistic, you are Arthur _Pendragon."_

Arthur felt his stomach turn, if Guinevere had lost the memory because of his name, he didn't know how he would react...

"I will keep investigating, asking around the neighborhood and anyone who might have seen something, I'll call you again."

"Fine, thank you."

Once the conversation over, Arthur stayed put for a while. This cop couldn't be serious, could he? Arthur had not imagined for once second another theory that the one of an accident until now, but the cop's voice was ringing in his head. **Let's be realistic. You're Arthur **_**Pendragon.**_

* * *

When he stopped the car in front of the school, he saw right away that Gwen seemed confused. He had wanted to tell her about the case, but decided it wasn't necessary to worried her more than she already was. She came in and he understood right away that she was distant.

"It didn't go well?" he asked gently, starting the car.

"It did. I must go tomorrow."

He frowned.

"But, its Saturday tomorrow."

"Alice said that she would give me a tour of the whole school, see if it might jog my memories."

He nodded, smiling, and she felt horrible. He didn't deserve her to be lying to him this way. She was about to tell him the truth when.

"Don't forget we go out, tomorrow evening."

She frowned and he said.

"We have a date."

"A date?"

Arthur blushed a little.

"Yes. Remember, I told you about this?"

She finally remembered and exclaimed.

"Yes! I had totally forgotten!"

Arthur swallowed. It was days since he thought about it. He sighed and looked at her a few seconds, before focus on the road. He didn't know what to do to conquer his wife again.

"I'm going to cancel my rendezvous tomorrow." she said gently and he jumped, before looking at her with surprise eyes.

"Are you sure? You don't have to, you know."

She looked at him and smiled, before take her phone.

**I can't be there tomorrow. Monday, perhaps.**

"There." she said. "All done." And he smiled again.

"Thank you." he murmured.

He keeps on driving, when her phone buzzed.

**Why?**

**I can't.**

**You'll be spending the day with him, aren't you?**

**See you on Monday, Lancelot. **

"Is everything alright?"

She jumped.

"Yes." she said looking by the window. "Everything is fine."

* * *

Hello there ! :) So next chapter is the date ! :D There is again 4 chapters and an epilogue before the end of this story, I hope you'll like it all ! So, what did you think of this chapter ? I really hope you liked it :) Arthur and Guinevere 'fight' ? Arthur and Merlin's discussion ? Arthur and inspector Mordred's discussion ? Guinevere and Lancelot ?

I'll give you an hint for the next chapter, it will be the one that will be the more like the movie ( but not entirely, of course ;) )

So, my usual thanks to all the wonderful people that make me want to write :

Thank you to all the people who are following me : **ABVM, Arthurlover7**, **Aummeo, **** -drinker, Hogwarts is in Camelot, KerryClaire, Missyhoneybee, Saodat, Wallaruby, anna-africa, coriander72, freckled98, kindlywishing, osept and pwsm88, THANK YOU :)**

Thank you to all the people who added me in their favourites : **5livelaughlove5, Arthurlover7, Hogwarts is in Camelot, LonerSun, Missyhoneybee, PsalmReader, Saodat, floltoile and osept, THANK YOU :)**

And of course, a **huge **thank you to all the people who reviewed : **larasmith , freckled98, Guest, Nellou and Sherri , THANK YOU SO MUCH for taking time to tell me that you are enjoying this, it does mean a lot to me :) **

I wanted to answer to my dear Guests :

**'Guest' **I'm so glad you're loving Morgana ! Well, I think Gwen is very and utterly lost, she doesn't know what to do or whaat to not do ... Arthur _is_ hurt,but now, he has to trust his feelings and more important, he has to trust _Gwen's _feelings for him ... Their love conquered all once, will it be able to do so again ? Oh I am so glad you're loivng this ! You can't begin to know how happy this make me :) THANK YOU :)

And thank you for this wonderful review :)

**'Sherri' **Yes ! 7 chapter without a kiss was way too long for me ! They needed to kiss ! ( or _I _needed them to kiss ;) ) Yep, you're totally right, he is going to be troubled ... But what will Gwen do ? Will she settle for something easier ? Or will she fight to regain her memories ? I am so happy you say that ! THANK YOU :)

Thank you for your kind review :)

**'Nellou' **Ahah, j'avoue, tu es douée ^^ Ah oui, ce cher Lancelot ( Ironie ) ! Oh non ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te prends pas pour une folle, au contraire, je comprends PARFAITEMENT et je dirais même que je suis d'accord... Alors comme tu as pu le voir, ( d'ailleurs j'éspère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ) Guenièvre est allée jusqu'au bout mais Arthur ne le sait pas encore ;)

Gros bisous et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :)

So, people, thank you so much for all ! See you soon !

Keep Calm and ... **READ STORIES ! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I think I'll never tell it enough, thank you to my **fabulous **beta **lunasoltierra :) **Finally, the chapter you're all waiting for ! Hope you'll like it :)

**Chapter 9:**

Saturday went really slowly for Arthur. It was now 6 p.m. and he forced himself to try and work a little, trying to make the time goes faster. Gwen was out shopping for tonight and he couldn't stop making plans for tonight. Nothing seemed good enough for her. He felt miserable. He felt as if he was losing her. He won't give up though.

* * *

Guinevere left the shop, glad of her purchase. She had hesitated a long time before taking this dress, but this one should do. While she was shopping, she was surprised she actually searched for a dress that would please _Arthur_, and this had made her frown. She didn't know what to think about him. _What _did she felt for him? She didn't know. How could she love someone else when she didn't even know herself? She was lost in thoughts when someone caught her arm gently, she jumped, panicked, before breathed, relieved.

"You scared me."

"Sorry." he said. "Can I buy you a coffee?"

She hesitated. He was trouble, too.

"Come on, Gwen. It's just a coffee. I'm not going to eat you."

"Fine." she breathed.

* * *

Arthur sighed and closed his laptop, before wiping his eyes. He didn't know what to do and time was poking fun at him. He took his phone and called his best friend.

"Arthur? Is everything's alright?"

"Yes, I was calling you to know if _you _were alright."

No answer.

"Merlin?"

"I didn't talk to her." he said quickly.

"_Mer_lin ..."

"I know!" resumed the doctor. "But there was this accident and we were overwhelmed and-"

"What are you doing, now?"

"I'm talking to you."

"Very funny. Now, stop talking to me and go and talk to her."

"No."

"It wasn't a question. Either you're going to see her, or _I'll _come and bring you to her myself."

He heard clearly his best friend muttering about how much it could be easy for him to murder him and he laughed, before the conversation was over.

* * *

"You've been shopping?"

"Yes." she nodded, looking at her coffee.

"I'm not your enemy, Gwen." he breathed and she looked up toward him.

"I should go."

She got up and he got up too, quickly.

"Goodbye." she breathed.

She started to leave, but he caught her arm and brought her back to him before kissing her**.** Gwen let him do it for a few moments, but soon, a blue eyed, golden haired man entered her mind and she broke away, horrified by what she had done.

"Gwen-" started Lancelot.

"I must go, now."

She turned around, tears in her eyes, hands shaking, before hearing him scream.

"This wasn't a mistake!"

None of them noticed the dark haired woman with emerald eyes, a coffee in the end, looking upset.

"Miss?" asked the waiter.

"Oh. Excuse me." she whispered, taking her change before leaving. She was leaving but at the last moment, she turned around.

"Eh!" she screamed and when he turned around, Lancelot frowned.

"Morgana?"

"Stay away from her."

"Or what?" he smirked.

She walked closer until she was so close he swallowed, and muttered, menacingly.

"Or I make your life a _living hell_."

On these words, she gave him a glare and left.

* * *

In her car, Guinevere was wiping her eyes. How was she going to admit this to Arthur? At a red light, she burst out of tears. It was way too complicate. She thought she had felt something kissing Lancelot, but then, _why _did she think of Arthur? Just because it wasn't fair to him? No. She knew she couldn't lie to herself. But what could she do? Lancelot or Arthur? Arthur or Lancelot? She laid her head on her steering wheel until a car honked at her. Gwen jumped and wiped her eyes, before starting the car again.

* * *

When Arthur heard the door open, he raised up for his chair and left in order to join Guinevere. He had missed her so. One day was too long. A thought crept in his head then, and his heart stopped a few seconds. **If she leaves you, you'll have to get used to her absence. **He shook his head and walked in a more measured pace toward the door. She raised red and swollen eyes toward her and he felt his world stop.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he gets up worried, hurrying to her side.

She smiled weakly and resumed.

"Yes. Just an allergy, don't worry."

As she walked passed him, whispering that she had to get prepared. And, in less time that it takes to say it, Arthur was left alone and frowns; _Guinevere doesn't have any allergies_.

_"You know you can tell me anything." he murmured, stroking her back tenderly._

_She looked up._

_"Why are you saying that to me now?"_

_"I don't know. I need you to know it."_

_She stroked his chest tenderly and buried her face in his neck. She loved doing that. He smells so good, he was so reassuring, so much _him_. _

_"I know, Arthur."_

_"And you do know I love you more than anything else, don't you?"_

_He felt her smile against his skin._

_"I do."_

_"Good."_

_She raised herself a little then and kissed him tenderly, speaking between kisses._

_"And...you know... that I love you... too." she ended, kissing him more deeply this time_

_He smiled and put his hands on either side of her face, preventing her from walking away._

Arthur would have dream to find a way to open his head and show her all those memories that was choking him, but it was impossible.

* * *

In her room, Guinevere had buried her face in her hands and let her feelings overcome her a little. She didn't know what to do. Her stare stopped on her pictures, on the bedside table. This was a beautiful picture, when Arthur was laughing, his head thrown back, and she was staring at him with a look of utter love and adoration... The young woman took the picture, and after a minute put it back. She wiped her eyes and headed toward the bathroom, with her purchases.

* * *

Arthur was waiting in the living-room. He was ready too, but his heart wouldn't stop beating rapidly. He was sure. She was going to leave her room, saying that she can't (doesn't want) to go out with him and that she was leaving, that she was leaving him. He had prepared a speech, their marriage deserved a chance, he had even found the videos and pictures of their wedding, for her to see just how much they were happy. When he heard the door opened, he got up, worried, and turned around, what he saw just stop his breath. Guinevere was there, looking breathtaking, a dress leaving her shoulder bare and showing her narrow waist, high heels the same color of the dress, her curly hair free on her bare shoulders and her lipstick the same red as the dress.

"God have mercy..." he breathed and she blushed.

"Thank you." she looked at him and blushed a little more. "You are too...look "She was rambling, "You really are ..."

"Thank you." he breathed only.

He held her his hand without thinking and after a few seconds of hesitation, she took it. Arthur felt suddenly better, almost complete. _Almost. _

"Where are we going?" asked she, while he opened the door.

"You'll see."

* * *

Arthur stopped the car at the side of a road and got out, then went around opening the door for her. When he saw the worried stare of Guinevere as she got out slowly, he burst out of laughter.

"Calm down, I'm not going to do anything to you."

She blushed and looked down, a few seconds.

"Where are we?" she asked gently, looking around her.

He turned around and his bright blue eyes were staring at her tenderly.

"We met in this very place."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Here?"

"Yes." he looked in front of him and smiled, with longing, remembering. "You crashed my car."

"I did not!" she asked, this time clearly amused.

"You did!" laughed Arthur, "I left my car, well decided to give it to anyone who had crushed my car..."

"And?"

"And you arrived..." his eyes softened, "And... I don't know... I just _knew_."

She looked down.

"We went on a date, that night."

He opened the car door once again and she went in. Then he went around and got in, then started the car again.

"I'll give you a retrospective of our first date."

She smiled suddenly and it warmed his heart.

* * *

They arrived in a small bakery.

"But, this isn't a restaurant?"

"Nope. But they make the best cakes ever!"

She smiled and followed him. They spent the evening tasting cakes, laughing, discussing and for the first time since she woke up, Guinevere felt right, she felt happy. She looked at Arthur, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, the way his white shirt showed everything of his muscled body and she felt something warm in her. What was happening to her? She shook her head and noticed he had two chocolates in hands.

"Shall we sit?"

She nodded and they sit. He took a box of chocolate and opened it in front of her.

"Wow. But how can I know which one I'll love?"

"You can't." he smiled. "That's the point."

She took one and put it in her mouth. Arthur laughed and tried to guess her reaction.

"So?"

She frowned.

"It's a no, then?"

She took another and her eyes widened in delight.

"But this is one yes!"

She laughed and put the box in front of him.

"Your turn, now."

He took one and made a face that made her laugh.

"So, I take it you don't like this one?"

He wrinkled his nose and she found him too cute to be real.

* * *

They were back in the car.

"I've had an excellent evening, Arthur." she said, gently.

He smiled and resumed.

"This isn't over."

"It isn't?"

He stopped the car and when Gwen noticed, she saw that they were in front of a lake. Arthur started to remove his shirt and she blushed.

"Oh, Arthur, I-"

Again, he laughed and she forced herself not to stare too much at his naked chest and muscled and _naked_, so close to her.

"Let explain."

**Please, put your shirt on. **She thought, trying not to look; but failing miserably.

"We come here, once for month, at night, for swim in the lake."

"Oh." she started. She took a deep breath to gain some courage. "Alright….Turn around."

He laughed.

"Go on! Turn around."

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." He said making her blush. He shook his head and turned his head, while she was removing her dress. Arthur couldn't help but throw look toward her, more or less discretely.

"I have a wet suit, if you're too _afraid _..."

She turned around and saw that his eyes were twinkling. He was flirting with her. And she was going to let him do it with great pleasure. She approached him and whispered, a few inches from him.

"Our thing is without wet suit?"

He had a hard time focus. She was way too close.

"Yes..." he breathed.

She smiled then and suddenly, opened the door and ran toward the lake. He laughed and followed her, removing his trousers and his shoes. Guinevere walked toward the lake but walked away when she felt the coldness of the water; Arthur then carried her, despite her screams, and put her in the lake. They stayed there a few minutes, in the cold water, laughing together. Finally, they'll get out, shivering. Arthur took a towel and wrapped it around his wife.

"Quick, quick, quick ..." she shivered.

He wrapped the towel around her and rubbed her for getting warmth into her. They were too close. Much too close ... Guinevere looked up and couldn't help but look at his eyes.

"You'll get a cold, Arthur." she breathed.

He smiled and they quickly headed toward the car. Guinevere was shivering and Arthur too.

"I can't feel my hands!" she breathed and he hesitated, before took her hands in his and breathes on it. He saw that her breath caught and she raised her doe eyes toward him.

"Let's go home." he breathed.

* * *

Once in the house, he opened the door to her and she came in. Guinevere was confused, she wanted ... _more_. He closed the door and when she turned to talk to him, she noticed he was really close...

"Arthur..." she started.

He walked closer again and she could feel his breath on her face. She looked up and met his blue eyes darkened by lust. He laid his hand on her chin and brought her toward him, her heart beating faster. He leant in slowly but she couldn't take it anymore and met him halfway, closing her lips over his. A sigh of contentment escaped both of them and Guinevere laid her hands on his chest gently. She felt his tongue tried to part her lips and she let him do it, feeling him grunt slightly against her. He laid his hands on her waist and brought her closer, while Gwen's hands slowly rose toward his neck. Arthur lowered his kiss along her jaw, then her neck; she moaned and put a hand on his head, making him understand to keep doing that.

"Arthur..." she breathed and he kissed his way toward her lips again, kissing her passionately. "I don't know." she managed to say between kisses. "What _your _Guinevere was doing the first night but ... I won't do anything else other than ... kissing."

She felt him smile against her lips. He brought her always much closer and she let out a moan of lust, feeling just nothing _how much _they were close, now. She answered his kiss, kissing his cheek, his jaw, his neck, nibbling it and she heard him groan.

"Guine_vere_..."

The tone in his voice made her melt and she kissed him again. He deepened the kiss and she walked back, due to the impetuosity of his kiss.

"Nothing...more." she didn't know if she was trying to convince him or _herself_.

They break away a few seconds, needing to breath and he stuck his forehead to hers, before he croaks.

"I miss you."

She felt her heart stop and laid again her hands on his chest, stroking it slightly.

"Arthur." she started but she couldn't find her words. Instead, she laid another kiss on his lips, chastely, and receded a little.

She started to turn around and started to leave.

"I love you." she heard him say, and she froze.

She turned around and once again, didn't know what to do or say. How was that possible? How could she make him suffer this way? She felt dizzy suddenly and smiled weakly, before she left.

* * *

FINALLY THE KISS ! I know that many of you was waiting for it ( I was too ;) ) so here it is ! A real kiss :D What did you think of the chapter ? This is one of my favourite scene in The Vow so ... I couldn't do otherwise :) What did you think about the date ? Arthur and Guinevere ? The kiss ? Arthur's declaration ? And what do you think will happen now ? I hope you enjoyed it because I surely had a lot of fun writing it !

So, my usual thanks now,

Thank you to all the people who are following me : **ABVM, Arthurlover7, Arwen4eva, Aummeo, -drinker, Hogwarts is in Camelot, KerryClaire, LHC1, Missyhoneybee,Saodat, Wallaruby, anna-africa, coriander72, freckled98, kindlywishing, osept and pwsm88, THANK YOU :)**

Thank you to all the people who add me in their favourites : **5livelaughlove5, Arthurlover7, Hogwarts is in Camelot, LonerSun, Missyhoneybee, PsalmReader, Saodat, floltoile and osept, THANK YOU :)**

And of course, a **HUGE **thank you to all the people who let reviews ! **larasmith, Arwen4eva , freckled98 , ABVM , Sherri, LunaSolTierra , Guest, Nellou and LHC1 , THANK YOU SO MUCH :)**

Now, as usual, I want to answer to my Guests :)

**'Sherri' **I totally agree with you ! I guess the only reason why Guinevere is trusting Lancelot ( more ?) than Arthur actually is because she really feel lost, and he is the only person of her past that she know, and maybe, she doesn't feel lost ... But that isn't a reason, she needs to _see _that Arthur is the right for her, she needs to see it as she already _feel _it !

Thank you for your review :) I hope you liked this chapter !

**'Guest' **Ahah, I must say I agree with you on that, I hate him too ! And you're right, Guinevere needs to tell Arthur the truth ... She needs to open his heart to him ... She already _feel _he has a great place in it ( the greater place ?) but now, she needs to trust him and herself a bit more ! And for your last question ... I can't answer that ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

Thank you for your review :)

**'Nellou**' Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle commence à s'ouvrir et à ouvrir son coeur pour voir qu'il n'y a qu'Arthur à l'intérieur ! Personne d'autres ! Ahah, Lancelot a piégé Guenièvre ... Comment va-t-elle réagir maintenant ? ;)

J'éspère que ce chapitre t'a plu mon amie ! Merci pour ta review et gros bisous ! :)

So... my friends ...

Keep Calm

and

Read Merlin's Fanfictions !


End file.
